El comienzo
by marieta88
Summary: Comenzar una nueva vida no es fácil, pero hay veces que no hay más remedio. Principalmente ShikaTema. NejiTen, NaruHina, SasuSaku...
1. Desmayo

**No me quiero enrollar mucho, además no puedo deciros gran cosa sobre el argumento sin chafar el final. Digamos que es la primera parte de una historia a la que llevo un tiempo dando vueltas.**

**Aclaraciones: tienen 3 años más que en la Shippuden y el Akatshuki ha desaparecido, aunque no me voy a centrar en eso.**

**Drisfrutar de la lectura.**

* * *

_Hacía calor, muchísimo calor. Joder, pero que calor… _

_Solo a ella se le ocurría hacerle caso a Kankuro. Salir a entrenar al desierto en la estación más calurosa, ¿a quien se le ocurre?, pero que iba a hacer si él la había picado diciéndole que tanto tiempo al lado del Nara la había vuelto una floja. Ella no era para nada una floja. Aunque algo de razón tenía, en estos momentos no había nada que quisiera más que estar tumbada al lado de Shikamaru en algún tejado de la templada Konoha._

Un kunai tirado por su hermano que le había pasado peligrosamente cerca la hizo volver a la realidad.

No estaba en Konoha con Shikamaru, estaba en medio del desierto con el desequilibrado de su hermano que era perfectamente capaz de hacerla daño de verdad aunque estuvieran entrenando.

-Temari-gritó entonces Kankuro-Deja de pensar en el vago ese y concéntrate, me estoy aburriendo

_Maldito. ¿Quién se creía que era? Le iba a enseñar a ese niñato a no meterse con sus mayores_. Abrió el abanico del todo y se preparó para mandarlo a la otra punta del desierto.

-Daikamaitachi no Jutsu- dijo y observó como el remolino iba directo hacia su hermano. Que resulto ser una marioneta que se hizo pedazos- Mierda, cuando coño ha hecho eso.

No la dio tiempo a pensar porque el verdadero Kankuro la estaba atacando por la izquierda.

Le esquivó con facilidad y se preparó para atacarle de nuevo, pero notó que se le nublaba la vista y tuvo que apoyarse en el abanico.

-¿Por qué demonios has usado el daikamaitachi?, si llego a ser yo me matas, loca-protestó Kankuro- ¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida.

-Estoy perfectamente-mintió Temari- Y lo de antes te lo tenias bien merecido y…- No pudo continuar porque de repente todo se puso borroso y las piernas la fallaron

-Temari- Kankuro había llegado justo para coger a Temari antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra la arena-Vamos Temari dime algo-dijo dramáticamente mientras la zarandeaba

-Gilipollas-contestó Temari- ¿Te crees que me estoy muriendo, o que? Si me he mareado es porque aquí hace un calor insoportable. No se porque he venido contigo. Me marcho a casa-dijo mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su hermano y se ponía en pie. Al levantarse se volvió a marear y Kankuro la volvió a coger.

-Cabezota, estas enferma. Nos vamos a casa. Súbete a mi espalda.

Temari subió y Kankuro salio corriendo por el desierto. Fue el viaje más largo de su vida.

En ninguna misión había sufrido tanto como llevando a la espalda el peso de su hermana, su abanico y sus armas, con un calor horroroso y teniendo que aguantar las maldiciones y quejas de Temari.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea Kankuro se tiro al suelo de repente y Temari cayo de su espalda y se dio con la cabeza en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Kankuro aguantando la risa. Temari se había dado el porrazo más tonto de la historia.

-Muy bien-contestó Temari mientras se levantaba, esta vez sin marearse, cogía su abanico y le daba un mamporrazo con el en la cabeza a Kankuro- Por tonto

-Puta-Murmuro Kankuro tocándose la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Temari con el abanico preparado

-Nada, nada

-Eso espero. Me voy a casa. Tu haz lo que te de la gana.

Kankuro suspiró y siguió a su hermana.

_Maldita Temari encima que la he cargado por el medio del desierto, tendría que haberla dejado allí para que aprendiera._

_Maldito hermano pequeño, podía haber avisado de que se iba a tirar al suelo. Y yo ¿por qué coño me he desmallado? He quedado como una debilucha teniendo que ser rescatada por su hermanito. _

Maldiciéndose mutuamente llegaron al castillo del Kazekage y entraron en las dependencias privadas que habían sido su hogar desde niños.

Gaara tomaba el té en el salón y se quedo sorprendido (N/A Sorprendido ¿Gaara?) al ver a sus hermanos llegar tan pronto y con esas caras de enfado.

-Buenas tardes Gaara-sama- dijo Temari.

Kankuro ni siquiera se digno a saludar, se sentó al lado de su hermano y se puso a mordisquear una galleta. Temari le miro con desaprobación, aunque fuera su hermano pequeño Gaara era el Kazekage, lo mínimo era saludar.

-Buenas tarde Temari, Kankuro-el aludido simplemente gruño- Habéis vuelto muy pronto. ¿Qué a pasado?-le pregunto Gaara a su hermana que se había sentado también y se estaba sirviendo té.

-Que nuestra querida hermanita se ha desmayado, vaya usted a saber porque, y la he tenido que traer en la espalda hasta aquí, y en vez de agradecérmelo me ha dado un abanicazo el la cabeza.

-Perdone usted señor Kankuro si le ha sido tan duro cargarme hasta aquí-dijo Temari irónicamente- Pero no me habría desmayado si no hubiera echo caso a tus ideas descabelladas, y no te habría dado con el abanico si no me hubieras tirado al suelo.

-Basta-dijo Gaara-Me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza. Fuera como fuere el echo es que Temari se a desmayado y eso no es normal en ella. Mañana iras a ver al medico. No quiero ninjas enfermos.

Temari no contestó estaba enfadada, había quedado como una debilucha y una inmadura por haberle seguido el juego a Kankuro. Asintió aunque no pensaba ir al médico por un desmayo de nada, se termino el té y se fue a su habitación

-¿Crees que Temari este enferma?-le preguntó Kankuro a su hermano, ahora se sentía algo culpable, aunque ni por todo el oro del mundo lo reconocería.

-Espero que no. Me voy a mi oficina tengo que acabar unas cosas. Hasta la cena

-Adiós

Temari se había duchado y estaba tumbada en la cama intentando dormir, era temprano pero no tenia ganas de bajar a cenar y estaba cansada.

Estaba algo preocupada, no era la primera vez que se sentía mareada en las ultimas semanas. Suspiro y miro al cielo por la ventana. Hacia una noche preciosa, el cielo estaba despejado y se veían muchas estrellas, se pregunto que estaría haciendo en eso momentos Shikamaru. _Mierda, me estoy comportando como una niñata enamorada, a mis 21 años… _pensó aunque sonrió y se quedo dormida pensando en su bebe llorón.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si quereis saber que le pasa a Temari, ya sabeis, dejarme un review aunque sea solo para decir que lo habeis leído. **

**Sayonara y gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 más 2 igual a 4

**Wii!! Segundo capi!! Por fin sabreis que le pasa a Temari. Sin más que decir solo os deseo buena lectura.**

* * *

Temari despertó de golpe, no sabía que hora era pero debía ser tardísimo

_¿Cuantas horas he dormido? ¿Unas 14? Que cosa más rara nunca suelo levantarme tan tarde y menos con estos calores, por lo menos hoy me encuentro bien_.

Se levantó y salio corriendo hacia la cocina, seguro que había algo rico de comer, se estaba muriendo del hambre… Cuando llego a la cocina la cocinera estaba preparando la comida:

-Buenos días Temari-san- le saludo la cocinera- ¿desea algo de desayunar?

-Buenos días- gruño Temari- ¿Qué estas preparando?- Fuera lo que fuera olía vomitivo o al menos eso le pareció

-Carne en salsa-contestó la mujer mientras le enseñaba el contenido de la olla- ¿Le apetece? ¿Señorita?

Al ver la carne Temari había salido corriendo en dirección al baño, jamás en su vida había tenido una nausea tan fuerte.

Después de vomitar lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago se quedo sentada en el suelo mirando el techo del baño.

¿_Qué demonios me pasa? Mareos, vómitos… Oh, no! Eso ni lo pienses Temari ¿Cómo voy a estar emb…?_ Un escalofrió la recorrió entera, en realidad eso era algo probable

_¿Cuándo me tenia que bajar la regla?_ Pensó cuando ya había vuelto a su habitación.

_El 6 de agosto. Horror, estamos a 10... A ver Temari, relájate, un retraso, mareos y vómitos no tienen porque ser un embarazo. Yo siempre me he cuidado. _

_No siempre, le recordó una vocecilla en su cabeza, ¿O es que no recuerdas la ultima vez? Como olvidarla. Shikamaru se portó, y tanto que se portó… Me estoy desviando del tema… Siempre habían tomado precauciones, no eran tontos, pero aquella vez… _

_¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de encontrarte con tu novio en otro país sin planearlo? ¿Y quien seria tan tonta como para desaprovechar una noche a la intemperie con un hombre tan sexy? Que culpa tenia ella de que en media del bosque no hubieran farmacias…_

_Bueno ahora si que no hay duda, dos más dos son cuatro y no hay vuelta de hoja. Estoy preñada, pero que bien preñada. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Temari se tumbó en la cama a pensar. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles…

Kankuro observaba a su hermana comer, cualquiera juraría que era su primera comida en años, en vez de masticar, engullía y eso que era su segundo plato. Gaara desistió en su intento de tragar comida, no tenia hambre y ver comer a su hermana le quitaba el poco que pudiera tener. Además estaba preocupado, Temari les había dicho a él y a Kankuro que tenia que darles una noticia pero que era mejor esperar a que tuvieran los estómagos llenos.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que contarnos?-preguntó Kankuro cuando estaban tomando té.

Temari se tomó su té de un trago y tomo aire, antes de decir muy rápido:

-Estoy embarazada, es de Shikamaru, voy a tenerlo aunque él no me apoye y no quiero ni un comentario al respecto. Soy la hermana mayor y yo no me meto en vuestras vidas.

Aunque hubieran querido ninguno de los dos hubieran podido hacer algún comentario. Estaban alucinados. Para cuando reaccionaron Temari había huido del comedor y el té se había quedado helado.

-Joder, joder, joder. Yo le mato. Le corto los huevos y los uso como corbata. ¿Quién se a creído ese que es para preñar a mi hermanita?. Aunque ya le vale también a ella ¡Vaya gustos! Yo solos mato, los mato a los dos- dijo Kankuro mientras daba golpes y gesticulaba- ¿Tu que opinas?

-Creo que hay que esperar a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos, pero si ese Nara no se hacer cargo sabrá lo que es sufrir-contestó Gaara con una cara que daba bastante miedo

--

Temari estaba en la bañera haciendo un vano esfuerzo por relajarse. No podía creer lo que había cambiado su vida en unas horas.

Después de llegar a la conclusión de que esperaba un bebe fue a comprobarlo, y el medico le confirmo lo que ya sabia. Después de eso todo era confuso, había vagado por la aldea casi todo el día pensando lo que iba a hacer con esta situación.

Tenia una cosa clara, quería al bebé, el aborto no estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, era lo suficientemente madura para criar a un niño.

Pero Shikamaru… él era más joven, no sabia como se lo tomaría, pero creía en él, no la dejaría tirada.

-El no es así- se dijo a si misma Temari mientras sumergía la cabeza en el agua.

Salio del baño y cuando estaba a punto de meterse en la cama alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Kankuro, ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar con mi hermanita-contestó Kankuro sonriendo, mientras metía la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta

-Habla

-Te quería pedir disculpas-dijo yendo a sentarse junto a su hermana, que le miraba sorprendida- Ayer me comporte como un crió y hoy… Bueno no he sabido como reaccionar

-Disculpas aceptadas, es comprensible, ni yo misma se como reaccionar-dijo Temari mientras se tumbaba y ponía inconscientemente sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Es algo muy repentino, pero no es tan grave. En un principio me he enfadado mucho, no te voy a mentir, pero ahora que lo pienso con la cabeza fría hubiera sido mucho peor que, por ejemplo, hubieras estado enferma. Además tanto Shikamaru como tu sois muy maduros y sabréis afrontar la situación

-Gracias hermano, creo que es eso lo que necesitaba oír-contestó Temari mientras abrazaba a Kankuro- Me alegra tener tu apoyo

-Confió en ti Temari, se que tomaras las decisiones correctas- dijo Kankuro mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hermana- Buenas noches, duérmete pronto, las mujeres embarazadas deben descasar- dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

-Buenas noches hermano

A veces Kankuro la sorprendía haciendo cosas como estas que pegaban tan poco con su personalidad. Daba igual lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, tenia a sus hermanos y se aseguraría de que su hijo fuera feliz. Lo primero era ir a Konoha a darle la noticia a Shikamaru…

* * *

**Je, je, je, era bastante obvio que le pasaba a Temari. En el proximo capitulo prometo más acción, este esta un poco aburrido, además saldran los de Konoha. Pero para eso tendreis que esperar porque la semana que vieno tengo examenes y no voy a poder escribir. **

**Bueno besitos, y dejar reviews para animarme y ayudarme a mejorar cosas. Plisss**


	3. Doscientos movimientos predeterminados

**Despues de sobrevivir a la semana más agobiante de mi vida (putos examenes), vuelvo con un nuevo capi. **

**Por fin sale Shikamaru, ¿como reaccionara ante la noticia? **

**Para saberlo, simplemente seguir leyendo, difrutar de la lectura .**

* * *

El día era bochornoso y en el cielo de la aldea de Konoha no se veía ni una nube.

Shikamaru gruño en la oficina de la quinta, después de haber pasado las últimas cuatro horas rellenando papeles para la hokage su único consuelo hubiera sido pasar el resto del día tirado en la hierba mirando las nubes, bueno eso y ver a Temari, pero la distancia y el clima estaban en contra de él.

Se dirigió a su casa, por lo menos podría jugar una partida al Shogi con su padre en la tranquilidad de su hogar.

Cuando llego, su madre salió a recibirle con una cara que solo se podía clasificar como problemática.

-Te ha llegado una carta-dijo Yoshino Nara con una sonrisilla que daba miedo- La ha traído el mensajero esta mañana, viene de la Arena, no se de quien podrá ser…

-Mendokusai, sabes perfectamente de quien es ¿Qué necesidad hay de hacer todo este numerito?-contestó Shikamaru mientras se quitaba las sandalias y cogía la carta que le tendía su madre.

-Perdóname hijo-dijo Yoshino con ironía- Es que todavía no me creo que mi hijo tenga una novia tan guapa y buena ninja como Temari, además hermana del kazekage…

Shikamaru prefirió no contestarle y dejó que su madre siguiera divagando sobre los nietos que iba a tener y lo perfectos que iban a ser.

Presentarles a Temari a sus padres había sido un error, ahora se creían que iban más en serio de lo que realmente iban y lo atosigaban con cosas como el matrimonio, ja, para que él se casara con Temari quedaban mucho tiempo y todavía más para tener hijos.

Los niños son muy problemáticos…

Abrió la carta cuando llego a la habitación:

_Shikamaru tenemos que hablar, voy a Konoha, llegare el 14, espérame. Te quiero. Temari. _

Estaba claro que esa mujer es muy problemática. ¿Qué le hubiera costado decirle lo que fuera en la carta? ¿Tres líneas más?

Las mujeres son problemáticas y las gusta darle mil vueltas a todo, pero Temari en esas cosas era más bien practica, lo que quería decir que le tenia que contar algo grave o importante.

_Bueno por ahora es una estupidez preocuparme por algo que mañana voy a saber…_

--

Después de tres días de viaje por fin se veía la aldea de Konoha a lo lejos.

Estaba cansada, había sido un viaje horrible, con nauseas por las mañanas, sueño por el día e insomnio por la noche. Además Gaara la había obligado a ir acompañada por dos jounin que la obligaban a ir a un ritmo lentísimo por que no debía hacer esfuerzos. Ni que fuera tan tonta como para resbalar y caer.

Pese a todo no le hubiera importado seguir andando unos días más con tal de no enfrentarse a lo que la esperaba en Konoha.

Shikamaru… Cuando lo vio se le olvidaron todos su miedos. Estaba allí apoyado en la puerta de su aldea tan sexy y perfecto como siempre, y lo único que puedo hacer fue correr hacia él.

Cuando llego hasta él le pilló de sorpresa y le beso con tanta pasión que casi lo tira al suelo.

De todas formas Shikamaru no se quedo atrás y la correspondió como se merecía.

La falta de aire y cuatro pares de ojos mirándolos fijamente les hicieron separarse.

Izumo y Kotetsu les miraban desde su puesto de vigilancia con caras de pervertidos y los dos jounin de la arena miraban con desaprobación el descaro que estaba cometiendo Temari-san.

-¿Quiénes son esos dos, ahora necesitas guardia personal? ¿No habréis tenido ningún problema en la arena? ¿Estas en peligro?- preguntó Shikamaru a Temari que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-No, no pasa nada malo-ahora se arrepentía de hacer escrito esa carta, seguro que Shikamaru se había preocupado- Es que, veras… ¿Podemos ir a algún sitio privado?

-Claro, ¿que te parece si vamos al prado?-dijo Shikamaru ahora menos preocupado.

-Genial, pero antes me tengo que encargar de esos dos-contestó Temari con fastidio

Se dirigió al puesto de vigilancia donde estaban los cuatro ninjas que parecían haberse echo amigos y hablaban sobre mujeres.

-Perdona yo voy a hacer algunas cosas en la aldea, podéis pasar la noche aquí y volver a la arena mañana- le dijo Temari a uno de los jounin

-Pero, Temari-san, su hermano ordenó que la acompañáramos hasta saber como se desarrollan los acontecimientos

-Lo se perfectamente, si las cosas salen mal volveré a la aldea con vosotros mañana. Así que reservar habitaciones solo para esta noche. Pase lo que pase vosotros volveréis a la aldea mañana-contestó Temari en voz baja para que solo lo oyera el jounin.

Los dos hombres se despidieron de los de Konoha y se fueron de allí.

Shikamaru se acerco a Temari por detrás, la abrazo y después la cogió en brazos para llevarla hasta el prado, dejando a Izumo y Kotetsu desconcertados por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

--

Cuando llegaron al prado los recuerdos les asaltaron. Era un sitio precioso, una extensión de hierba fresca entre dos bosques en la que crecían flores silvestres. Pertenecía a los Nara junto con el bosque y en el habían pasado grandes momentos.

Shikamaru dejo a Temari sobre la hierba y se tumbó. Temari se sentó a su lado dándole la espalda mientras que Shikamaru miraba el cielo, a diferencia de ayer se podían ver nubes blancas y esponjosas como algodones. No tenia prisa, Temari hablaría cuando estuviera preparada.

Temari respiro hondo varias veces pero no logro tranquilizarse.

Era ridículo, ella que se había enfrentado a enemigos temibles en la guerra (N/A: Me refiero a la guerra contra el Akatsuki), nunca había flaqueado, y ahora no podía decirle al hombre que amaba y que había luchado junto a ella que iban a ser padres.

¿De que tenia miedo? Quizás era porque ella jamás había tenido unos padres que se amaran y que desde pequeña había temido a su padre.

Pensar en eso era una tontería, Shikamaru jamás les haría daño a ella o al bebe, pero sin embargo tenia tanto miedo.

Miedo a no saber ser buena madre, miedo a perder a Shikamaru…

Sin poderlo evitar rompió a llorar como hacia muchos años que no lo hacia.

Shikamaru había esperado pacientemente a que Temari hablara hasta que la oyó llorar, jamás la había visto llorar y su mente se negaba a encontrar motivos para el llanto de Temari. ¿Habría él echo algo mal? ¿O quizás estuviera enferma?

Eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Se incorporo y volvió a abrazarla por la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Temari? Habla, sea lo que sea estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, siempre, te lo juro, porque te amo, te amo demasiado, Temari…

-Estoy embarazada, y por supuesto que tu eres el padre-susurró Temari después de unos segundos de silencio. Seguía llorando, pero ya no por miedo sino porque las palabras de Shikamaru la habían llegado muy dentro- Yo también te amo.

Nada, Shikamaru no decía nada, seguía abrazándola pero parecía como si de repente sus brazos hubieran perdido fuerza.

Temari reunió el valor suficiente para girarse a mirarle a los ojos. Tenia una expresión concentrada, como la que ponía cuando estaba peleando y en su cabeza visualizaba los próximos doscientos movimientos, y la mirada perdida.

Despacio volvió a la realidad, puso la mirada en los ojos de Temari y cambio su expresión de concentración por una sonrisa.

Temari jamás había estado tan perdida como lo estaba ahora y más lo estuvo cuando Shikamaru la agarro de la nuca, la recostó en la hierba y la beso como nunca lo había echo antes, con una pasión y fuerza que estaban muy lejos del Shikamaru que ella estaba acostumbrada a sentir. Cuando terminaron el beso Shikamaru apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Temari y le dijo:

-Júrame que solo es eso, júrame que no estas enferma ni me vas a dejar, júrame que solo me vas a hacer padre.

-Te lo juro.

-Gracias, mujer problemática. Jamás vuelvas a asustarme como lo has hecho, por favor.

-Lo siento, pero no he sabido como te lo ibas a tomar.

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué te iba a abandonar? Puede que sea el cobarde numero uno de Konoha, pero jamás te abandonaría, a ti no Temari.

Temari le contestó con un beso en el que intento poner todo su amor y confianza, jamás volvería a dudar de él y afrontarían la situación como habían afrontado todo lo demás, juntos.

En aquel prado, en aquel momento solo existían ellos, sus mentes y sus cuerpos, que fusionaron como tantas otras veces lo habían echo en aquel lugar, aunque en ninguna de esas veces habían puesto tanto amor en sus movimientos…

--

Estaba anocheciendo, ella se hubiera quedado así para siempre, abrazada a Shikamaru que dormía encima de su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo, pero el frió y el hambre empezaban a incomodarla. Le despertó tirándole del pelo sin miramientos, ¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre él el que se quedase dormido encima de ella?. Shikamaru gruño y se giro para quedar boca arriba al lado de la rubia.

-¿Has dormido bien princesita?-pregunto Temari mientras reía.

-Todo lo bien que se puede dormir cuando acabas de enterarte que vas a ser padre con dieciocho años.

-Haberlo pensado antes-protestó Temari

-Lo se, lo se. Se supone que soy un puto genio y voy, y dejo embarazada a la mujer más problemática del mundo.

Temari prefirió ignorar el comentario de Shikamaru.

-Bueno y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-He pensado bastante, y creo que lo mejor seria que tuvieses aquí al bebé, tu aldea no es el lugar ideal para criar a un niño y además a mi me pondrían problemas para irme a vivir allí.

-¿Cómo que mi aldea no es el lugar ideal para criar a un niño? Yo también estoy de acuerdo en quedarme aquí, pero mi aldea no esta tan mal, míranos a mi y a mis herman…

Vale, tienes razón.

-También supongo que tendríamos que casarnos, pero no me veo preparado para un compromiso tan grande, yo te amo pero no se si la convivencia funcionara, por eso creo que lo mejor es vivir juntos hasta que nazca el bebe y si todo va bien casarnos más adelante- Temari asintió demostrando que estaba de acuerdo- Podemos mandar construir una casa, como heredero de mi clan me corresponden ciertos terrenos, y si algún día lo nuestro se rompe, tu y el niño os quedarías a vivir allí y yo buscaría otra cosa.

-Bueno estoy de acuerdo, pero me da miedo la forma tan racional que tienes que pensarlo todo.

-¿Qué crees que yo no tengo miedo? Pues te equivocas, estoy atemorizado, pero mi cerebro va a una velocidad totalmente distinta a la de mis sentimientos. Es como en una batalla.

-Comprendo, y que ¿tienes pensados los próximos doscientos movimientos?

-Más o menos. ¿Quieres saber el primero?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras se ponía encima de Temari y empezaba besarla el cuello.

-¿Cuál?

-Llevarte a tu hotel y repetir lo de hace un rato ¿Qué te parece?

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Daba igual lo que el amanecer de mañana les trajera, mientras estuvieran juntos, todo saldría bien…

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, me esforzado mucho en este capi y creo que me ha quedado muy bien.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejan reweis (solo dos personas :'-( )**

**Besoss**


	4. Dos nuevos miembros en la familia

**Nueno capi!! No os quejareis que lo he subido ensegida. **

**¿Como reaccionaran los Nara al enterarse de la noticia? Seguramente sera algo problemático xD**

**Disfrutar de la lectura**

* * *

Cuando Temari despertó debían ser más de las 12 de la mañana.

Estaba sola en la cama pero las sabanas olían a él.

Todavía no creía lo bien que había salido todo, la reacción de Shikamaru había sido extraña pero mejor de lo que ella hubiera pensado.

Salio de la cama y vio que en la mesilla había una nota:

_He tenido que ir con Tsunade-sama, esta muy estresada con lo de cederle el titulo a Naruto, es problemático pero si no voy puedo morir. _

_Te espero a la una y media en casa de mis padres para darles la noticia, eso si que va a ser problemático… _

_Os quiero. Shikamaru._

_Os quiero_. Era raro, ahora yo no era una sola persona, era un pack de 2x1.

De todas formas era tierno.

Se metió a la ducha y se puso un vestido azul celeste un poco más largo de lo normal para ella, debía dar la impresión de buena nuera.

Se sentía rara yendo sin su abanico, que estaba guardado en alguna de sus maletas, pero no podía utilizarlo, estaba oficialmente de baja por maternidad.

Iban a ser unos meses muy largos…

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del hotel el recepcionista la llamó:

-Es usted Temari-san ¿cierto?-pregunto el recepcionista- Han dejado una nota para usted.

-Si, muchas gracias.

En la nota los dos jonin que la habían acompañado se despedían de ella y la felicitaban por su éxito y su embarazo. También le pedían que escribiera al kazekage para informarle.

Pidió papel, pluma y tinta al recepcionista, y le entrego la carta para que la enviara.

Una vez arreglo todo salió deprisa del hotel, iba a llegar tarde y la señora Nara tenia muy mal carácter incluso con ella.

Por ir tan deprisa no vio al niño que corría hacia ella perseguido por un perro gigante.

El resultado fue: Temari en el suelo, el niño abrazado a ella y el perro mordiéndole la camiseta al niño para tirar de él. Un hombre llego corriendo a ellos:

-Asuma, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras por la calle? Y menos con Akamaru detrás- dijo Kiba mientras en niño y el perro bajaban la cabeza modo de disculpa- Perdone señorita.

-No pasa nada Kiba, no me han hecho daño ¿Verdad Asuma?- contestó Temari mientras se levantaba del suelo ayudada por Kiba.

-¡Temari!- Gritaron a la vez Kiba y el niño, que saltó a abrazar a la simpática novia del tío Shika, como llamaba el niño a Shikamaru.

Akamaru ladró y empezó a lamerle la mano a la chica.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mi- dijo Temari- ¡Que grade estas! ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

-Tres. Ya soy un niño grade, ¿verdad?

-Si muy grade y un hiperactivo desobediente, creo que no te deberían dejar ir con Naruto-dijo Kiba haciendo que Temari riese.

-Pero yo quiero estar con Hinata-chan y ser Hokage algún día como lo va a ser Naruto-kun- protestó el niño.

-Bueno, pues para eso tendrás que entrenar mucho y hacerle caso a tu madre y a los mayores-dijo Temari- ¿Y eso que estas cuidando tu del niño Kiba?

-Kurenai esta de misión, Hinata esta intentando que Naruto no entre en colapso nervioso, y eso que todavía faltan ocho meses, y Shikamaru pues supongo que habrá pasado la noche con cierta rubia y a sido imposible localizarle-dijo Kiba haciendo que Temari se sonrojara- Y por lo que puedo oler no va estar disponible durante mucho tiempo. Felicidades.

-Kiba, vaya olfato tienes, eres mejor que un predictor- Kiba se rió y guiño un ojo.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa, ¿sabes que voy a ser tío?

-No, no lo sabia. Vaya felicita a Hana y Iruka de mi parte. Sentí mucho no poder venir a su boda.

-Lo haré, y ahora nos tenemos que ir. Venga, Akamaru, Asuma, nos vamos a comer.

-Adiós Tema-dijo el niño que se había subido encima de Akamaru y le tiraba de la cola.

-Adiós Asuma-se despidió Temari- Y Kiba, no se lo digas todavía a nadie, por favor, los Nara todavía no lo saben.

-Soy una tumba, cuídate Temari, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y se quedó observando como se alejaban, pensando que algún día Kiba seria un gran padre. Pero no se pudo quedar mucho tiempo así, llegaba tarde a casa de los Nara.

--

Cuando Temari llegó a casa de los Nara eras las dos menos cuarto y Shikamaru la esperaba en la puerta.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde, me he encontrado a Kiba que iba con Asuma, y me he entretenido- dijo Temari y le dio una beso al chico.

-No pasa nada, toma esto es para ti- contestó Shikamaru y le entrego un ramo de flores.

-Muchas gracias, son preciosas, esta claro que Ino tiene un gusto exquisito.

-Siempre me pillas, es que elegir flores es problemático-Temari rió- Estas me han salido caras, le he tenido que decir a Ino cual era el motivo de tantas atenciones hacia ti.

-No pasa nada, Kiba también se ha dado cuenta. Dios mió, con lo cotillas que son esos dos a estas alturas o sabrá media aldea.

-Bueno, algún día se tendrán que enterar. Entremos antes de que salga mi madre a por nosotros.

La comida fue estupendamente. Hablaron sobre todo en general y rieron comentando los nuevos cotilleos: la futura paternidad de los Umino, el nombramiento de Naruto como kage y su compromiso con Hinata, la relación entre Ino y Choji…

Cuando estaban tomando un té sentados en el jardín, Temari lanzo una mirada a Shikamaru para decir que era el momento, que no pasó desapercibida por Shikaku.

-Temari cada día estas mas guapa, hoy con ese vestido y el pelo suelto parece que brillaras-dijo Yoshino.

-Oh, Yoshino creo que exageras, tu si que estas guapa, parece como si no pasaran los años por ti- contestó Temari sonriendo haciendo que los dos hombres pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno ¿vais a dejar de hacer el tonto y decir de una vez lo que sea que tengáis que contarnos?- dijo Shikaku sacando un cigarrillo y ofreciéndoles a los demás.

Las dos mujeres rechazaron la invitación y Shikamaru encendió el suyo y tras dar una calada dijo:

-Temari y yo vamos a ser padres.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Shikamaru siguió fumando como si nada, Temari se miró las palmas de la manos intentando huir mentalmente de allí, Shikaku miro fijamente a su hijo y Yoshino le quito el cigarrillo a su marido y se puso a fumar compulsivamente.

-Joder, joder ¿vosotros sois tontos o que? ¿Sabéis la de problemas que da un hijo, la de responsabilidades vais a tener? No, vosotros os revolcáis y que pase lo que tenga que pasar ¿no? Joder, joder… -dijo Yoshino que se había levantado, seguía fumando y estaba haciendo una gran esfuerzo por no darle una paliza a su hijo.

-Yoshino tranquilízate. ¿Es que no te acuerdas que cuando nosotros nos casamos casi no cabías en el vestido de la barriga que tenias?

-Lo se Shika, pero pensé que nuestro hijo iba a ser más inteligente que nosotros y que Temari no se iba a dejar preñar.

-Bueno es que el niño nos ha salido tan irresistible como el padre.

-No es momento para bromas Shikaku Nara.

-¿Entonces para que es momento? ¿Para llorar? Pues yo por mi parte estoy muy contento de ser abuelo aunque sea muy pronto. Aunque una cosa os voy a decir, el niño es vuestro, lo criáis vosotros, es nuestro nieto y lo cuidaremos y querremos como tal, pero antes que eso es vuestro hijo y vuestra responsabilidad. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Claro padre-contestó Shikamaru y sonrió.

-Gracias Shikaku-dijo Temari, estaba llorando- Perdón, es que no lo puedo evitar, las hormonas.

-No pasa nada querida-dijo Yoshino que se había sentado al lado de su nuera y la estaba secando las lagrimas- Siento lo que he dicho antes, ya sabes que soy así de bruta. Se que no lo habéis echo aposta, y lo mal que lo has pasado y lo perdida que debes estar. Pero no te preocupes nosotros estamos aquí, desde ahora somos tu familia y no te voy a dejar sola.

Temari miro a las personas que la rodeaban, eran una familia perfecta, con sus defectos como todo el mundo, pero una familia. Ellos y sus hermanos era lo único que necesitaba para poder sacar a su hijo adelante. Abrazo a Yoshino y sonrió.

-Gracias. Gracias, de verdad.

-No se merecen. Desde hoy eres una Nara, te cases o no con mi hijo, porque siempre serás la madre de mi nieto-contestó Shikaku- Y ahora vamos a brindar por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Yoshino fue a la cocina a por vasos y Shikaku a buscar licor.

-Shikamaru tienes unos padres geniales-dijo Temari

-Lo se, y espero que algún día podamos ser como ellos-contestó- Te quiero mujer problemática. Mira que la escenita que has montado.

Temari le dio un golpe en el brazo y después le beso.

-Ejem, ejem. No quiero una demostración de cómo hicisteis a mi nieto en medio del jardín-dijo Yoshino que ya había llegado de la cocina.

Temari y Shikamaru se separaron sonrojados y Shikaku se echo a reír.

Lleno los vaso de licor sin alcohol, por Temari y porque sabia perfectamente que en estos momentos su mujer era capaz de emborracharse y borracha se ponía aun más violenta, y se dispuso a brindar.

-Por mi nieto, para que nazca fuerte y sano, y nosotros sepamos hacerle feliz

Todos brindaron, bebieron y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas como el nombre que le iban a poner, si seria niño o niña y cosas por el estilo.

* * *

**Queria meter la reaccion del resto de amigos en este capitulo, pero me huera quedado muy largo. **

**Me he divertido muchisimo escribiendo este capi, me encantran los Nara!!**

**Gracias por leer y dejarme un review, porfa!!**


	5. Fiesta

****

He tardado un poco en actualizar, pero este capi es más largo de lo normal aunque de todas formas no he podido meter aquí todo lo que hubiera querido, lo que os debería alegar porque significa que esto va para largo. Wii!!

****

Que disfrutéis de la lectura!!

* * *

El timbre sonó en casa de los Nara cuando eran casi las siete de la tarde.

-Voy yo- dijo Temari a su suegra mientras dejaba el plato que estaba secando encima de la mesa.

Paso por el salón donde Shikamaru y Shikaku vagueaban.

-Vosotros dos, ahora mismo os quiero ver en la cocina ayudando a Yoshino-los dos hombres gruñeron y siguieron a lo suyo-¡He dicho que os movais!

Shikamaru y Shikaku se levantaron como si le hubieran pinchado en el culo y se fueron corriendo a la cocina. _Calzonazos…_ Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Voy, voy.

Temari abrió la puerta y llegó a distinguir dos figuras antes de verse envuelta en el abrazo asfixiante de alguien con melena rubia.

-¡Temari! ¡Felicidades!-chilló Ino cuando se dio por vencida en su intento por fusionarse con Temari- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Has tenido mareos y cosas así? ¿Quieres que mate a Shikamaru por dejarte embaraza?-Temari no contestó- ¡Ay que contenta estoy!- Y volvió a abrazarla

-Choji sálvame-suplicó Temari

-Venga Ino, suéltala que la vas a hacer daño-dijo Choji tirando de su novia- Muchas felicidades Temari, ¿Dónde esta el vago?

-Gracias a los dos, pasar. Shikamaru esta en la cocina ayudando a su madre a recoger. ¿Qué pasa, porque ponéis esas caras?

-Porque que mi hijo ayude en casa en un milagro. La paternidad le debe estar afectando, para cuando nazca al niño a lo mejor hasta ha dejado de decir problemático a todas horas. No eso seria imposible -contestó Yoshino que había salido a ver quien era- Buenas tardes chicos.

-Buenas tardes señora Nara-dijeron Ino y Choji

-¡Shika han venido Ino y Cho!-gritó la señora Nara-¿Queréis tomar algo?

-No, gracias Yoshino, solo veníamos ha invitar a Temari y Shikamaru a cenar-contestó Choji- Por cierto, mi madre ha dicho que os invita a vosotros y los Yamanaka cenar en casa.

-¿Cenar fuera? Vaya rollo- dijeron al unísono los hombres Nara que acababan de entrar en el salón vestidos con unos delantalitos rosas divinos.

Ino, Choji y Temari estallaron en carcajadas, y Yoshino levanto el puño amenazadoramente hacia su marido y su hijo.

-Vosotros dos iréis a donde las señoras digan y no hay más que hablar ¿Verdad Temari?

-Por supuesto Yoshino-contestó Temari mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le había provocado el ataque de risa- Por cierto Shikamaru, así vestido estás muy sexy

Volvieron a reír. Choji se acerco a Shikamaru por detrás y le dio unas "palmaditas" en la espalda que casi lo tiran al suelo.

-Felicidades papi. Que calladito te lo tenías.

-Choji, me entere ayer, además los hombres no van por ahí contando sus intimidades, eso es cosa de mujeres y…- Prefirió callar, estaba rodeado de las tres mujeres mas problemáticas del mundo.

-Bueno dejaros de cháchara que ya abra tiempo luego, nos están esperando los demás- dijo Ino.

-¿Pero cuántos vamos?-preguntó Temari.

-Solo amigos, unos pocos…

--

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Temari se quedó horrorizada, allí estaba casi toda la gente que conocía de Konoha e incluso gente que no conocía.

Vio a Neji y Tenten que hablaban con Lee y su sensei. A Naruto y Hinata rodeados de gente que le sonaba de vista. También estaban Kiba, Shino y Kurenai que llevaba en brazos a Asuma, sentados en una mesa. Kakashi-sensei estaba en otra mesa con algunos jonin entre los que se encontraba Anko, la examinadora de la segunda prueba del examen chunin, que parecía muy cariñosa con el sensei. Estaba incluso la quinta, sentada en la barra con su inseparable botella de sake…

-¿Solo unos pocos Ino? Pero si aquí dentro esta media Konoha.

-Es que habíamos quedado para darle una fiestecita a Naruto por lo de que va a ser hokage, y ya que estábamos…- Ino siguió hablado pero fue imposible oír porque todo el mundo que estaba allí congregado estalló en gritos de felicitación para los nuevos papás. La mesa de los jonin y la hokage levantaron sus vasos y pidieron otra botella de sake en honor de la pareja.

_Aldea de borrachos-_pensó Temari. Miró a su derecha vio a Tenten que corría hacia ellos con Neji detrás que parecía estar tan incomodo como Temari.

-¡Temariiiiii! Felicidades. Dios mío, cuando Ino me lo contó no podía creerlo.

-Gracias Tenten-dijo Temari mientras abrazaba a la chica- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Pues como siempre: misiones, problemas con Neji, reconciliaciones con Neji… Ya sabes como es este hombre

-Felicidades a los dos-dijo Neji antes de que su novia se pusiera a contar sus intimidades delante de media aldea.

-Gracias Neji, de verdad que todas las mujeres son igual de problemáticas.

-Bueno hasta ahora, luego nos vemos, tenemos que celebrarlo en privado las chicas- dijo Tenten ignorando a los hombres

-Adiós…

-Shikamaru Nara-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Shikamaru se giró y vio a una mujer de ojos rojos con un niño en brazos que le miraba con cara de querer matarle.

-Oh, hola Kurenai-sensei.

-¡Tío Shika! ¡Temari-chan! Me han dicho que vais a tener un bebé ¿Cómo es eso?-dijo Asuma mientras alargaba los bracitos para que Temari le cogiera.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi-dijo Kurenai mientras le pasaba el niño a Temari- Os creí más responsables.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza incómodo y Temari agarró la mano de Asuma que contestó por los adultos:

-A mi me hace ilusión que Temari y Shika vayan a tener un hijo porque eso significa que se quieren, ¿no? Además así tendré a alguien con quien jugar en casa de Shika. El tío es muy aburrido.

-Tienes razón hijo, si Shikamaru y Temari van tener un hijo significa que se quieren. Solo opino que es un poco pronto. De todas formas felicidades chicos, me voy a sentar.

-Muchas gracias Kurenai-dijo Temari mientras dejaba a Asuma en el suelo- Hasta luego Asuma y que no me entere yo de que te portas mal.

-Pues claro que me voy a portar bien-dijo Asuma poniendo cara de niño bueno- Hasta ahora. ¡Espérame mami!

Después de un cuarto de hora de felicitaciones y sermones por fin les dejaron sentarse.

Se sentaron enfrente de Naruto y Hinata con los que todavía no habían hablado porque también habían tenido que aguantar felicitaciones.

-Me duele la mano-se quejó Naruto- Creo que no había estrechado tantas manos en toda mi vida.

-No te quejes bonito, por lo menos a ti no te acarician la barriga y te tratan como si fueras de porcelana-dijo Temari.

-Si, pero tu no tienes que soportar la presión de que todo el mundo te mire con lupa para ver si serás un buen hokage, además para que los Hyuga me acepten las estoy pasando putas, eso en vez de una familia parece una secta-dijo Naruto dramatizando, Hinata lo miro indignada- Y tu serias la diosa, y yo por mi diosa haría lo que hiciera falta- añadió Naruto mientras besaba en la mejilla a Hinata que se sonrojo.

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que estoy pasando yo: nauseas, mareos, vómitos, sueño e insomnio. Y ahora hambre. ¡Cuando van a traer la comida!

-Callaros ya por favor, me estáis poniendo enfermo tanto quejaros-dijo Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru tiene razón chicos. Naruto te tienes que relajar, tu no le tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, si no fuera por ti estaríamos todos muertos-Dijo Hinata y todos los que estaban en la mesa asintieron- Tu y Sasuke sois los héroes de la aldea, y ya nadie se acuerda del daño que causo Sasuke antes de darse cuenta de su error, ni nadie te rechaza por que tengas el Kyubi. Así que deja de preocuparte por tonterías. Sasuke esta en la cárcel pagando por todo lo que ha hecho, y cuando el salga de allí tu serás el mejor hokage que hemos tenido.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, tu si que sabes como animarme. Tienes razón, le prometí a Sasuke que me convertiría en hokage y lo voy a hacer_-ttebayo_

Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Temari suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que Naruto y Hinata ya no eran los mismos, era verdad que habían cambiado, pero tenían la misma esencia que antes.

-Por cierto, Temari-chan felicidades por tu embarazo-dijo el rubio- Y tu vago, si la haces sufrir te haré trabajar tanto, que desearas no haber nacido-añadió mientras señalaba amenazadoramente al Nara.

-Felicidades a los dos-dijo Hinata mientras obligaba a Naruto a bajar el brazo.

-Gracias chicos, y felicidades por vuestro compromiso, cuando me entere pensé que erais demasiado jóvenes, pero ahora no soy nadie para pensar eso-contestó Temari mientras se señalaba la barriga.

Shikamaru solo asintió. _Esta mujer me tiene bien atado, me va a dar un hijo, y si la hago sufrir dos kages se encargaran de hacer mi vida imposible. Mendokusai__…_

Por fin trajeron la comida y Temari y Naruto empezaron a engullir todo lo que se ponía delante de ellos. Hinata les miraba y suplicaba que comieran más despacio mientras que Shikamaru siguió a lo suyo, tantos años junto a Choji le habían desensibilizado sobre esos temas.

Unas horas después, la situación había pasado de cena de amigos a fiesta salvaje. Todo el mundo bebía y bailaba.

Temari estaba sentada en una mesa con Ino y Hinata bebiendo agua mineral mientras todos las demás bebían sake. Además tenia sueño. _Mierda de embarazo…_

-¿Chicas a que no sabéis lo que he visto?-preguntó Tenten que acababa de llegar del baño, estaba muy sonrojada y algo borracha.

-No, ¿Qué has visto?-pregunto Ino.

-El culo de Kakashi-sensei. Dios mío que bueno esta ese hombre-contestó Tenten aun más sonrojada y estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Y como ha sido eso?-preguntó Temari.

-Que he ido al baño y bueno, Kakashi estaba allí con Anko. Ya me entendéis.

-¿Y le has visto la cara?-preguntó Hinata

-No me he fijado mucho, bueno me he fijado pero no en su cara-contestó Tenten y se volvió a reír- De verdad Hinata que preguntas haces, ¿A quien le importa en este momento su cara? Estaban follando en el baño, dos senseis, es increíble. ¡Que poca vergüenza!

-Hablo, a la que se revuelca en cualquier sitio con Neji. No hagas que te recuerde lo del armario de la oficina de Tsunade-sama-dijo Temari.

-Ja, pues yo por lo menos no estoy embarazada de un hombre tres años menor que yo que además es de otra aldea-contestó Tenten

-Venga chicas allá paz-dijo Ino sujetando a Temari- Aquí la única que pude hablar es la pura e inocente Hinata-chan.

-No me digas que todavía nada…-dijo Temari. Ino y Tenten negaron con la cabeza y Hinata solo se sonrojo-Madre mía, a este paso te vas a casar virgen.

-Eso digo yo-dijo Tenten-No se puede comprar un coche sin probarlo antes.

-Bueno es que vosotras dos para cuando os caséis el coche será viejo ya de tanto probarlo-dijo Ino mientras las señalaba.

-Oh, perdón, se me olvido que estaba hablando con Santa Ino. Por favor ni que tu no lo hubieras echo con Choji.

-Si, claro que me he acostado con él. Pero no a todas horas, ni me he quedado embarazada.

-Dejarlo ya, me estáis levantando dolor de cabeza. Aquí ninguna es ni una santa ni una guarra, cada persona es un mundo y las cosas pasan cuando tienen que pasar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte, Hinata, y dejarte guiar por lo que diga tu corazón.

-Gracias Temari, el embarazo te ha vuelto profunda-dijo Hinata.

Todas se pusieron a reír e Ino pidió otra ronda.

-Además tú no eres la única virgen, también esta Sakura-dijo Ino.

-Si, es cierto. ¿Qué tal esta la pelirrosada?- preguntó Temari- No la he visto desde la última vez que vine a Konoha

-Pues mal, para que te voy a engañar. Se pasa el día trabajando, casi esta mas tiempo en el hospital que fuera de él. Dice que es la única forma que tiene de vivir sin Sasuke. Ojalá que vuelva pronto a casa, Sakura lleva tres años así y no creo que pueda aguantar más-dijo Ino.

-Me da mucha pena Sakura, ni siquiera ha venido hoy a cenar. Naruto esta muy preocupado por ella-dijo Hinata.

-Bueno yo creo que Sasuke saldrá pronto de la cárcel y que se casara con Sakura, serán felices y tendrán muchos mini-Uchihas. O por lo menos eso espero-dijo Tenten

-Mirad, hablando de la reina de Roma por ahí se asoma.

Sakura acababa de entrar por la puerta del restaurante. Fue a saludar primero a Naruto y Tsunade que bailaban en medio de la sala y después se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Así que estabais hablando de mi, seguro que me estabais poniendo verde, sois unas víboras- dijo Sakura mientras las saludaba- ¡Felicidades Temari!

-Gracias Sakura, me alegro de volver a verte.

-Pues claro que te estábamos poniendo verde frentuda- dijo Ino mientras le pasaba un vaso con sake a Sakura.

-¡Cállate Ino-cerda!-dijeron todas las demás y se pusieron a reír. Era bonito recordar viejos tiempos.

-Cuanto tiempo hacia que no estábamos las cinco juntas, y cuantas cosas han cambiado-dijo Sakura.

-Tienes razón, cuando nos conocimos yo era vuestra enemiga y vosotras niñas de trece años. Y ahora estamos aquí sentadas hablando de los viejos tiempos. Shikamaru y yo vamos a ser padres, Naruto hokage, Naruto y Hinata se van a casar…

-Si, toda ha cambiado mucho, pero seguimos siendo los mismos y dentro de cuarenta años seguiremos juntos. ¿Verdad chicas?-dijo Hinata.

-Pues claro-contestó Tenten-Y ahora vamos a brindar por nosotras.

Las chicas brindaron y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-De verdad chicas, sois las mejores amigas que podría desear-dijo Temari- Y soltarme que me vais a hacer llorar, mierda de hormonas…

Todas se pusieron a reír y terminaron lo que les quedaba de sake.

La fiesta termino horas después. Los que estaban más o menos decentes se encargaron de llevar a casa o los que no se tenían en pie. Neji se tuvo que llevar a Tenten en brazos mientras la chica intentaba denudarlo. A Hinata y Sakura les toco encargarse de la actual y el futuro hokage que no eran concientes ni de donde estaban.

_Pero en que aldea me he venido a vivir, si mañana atacaran Konoha ningún ninja saldría defenderla, estarían todos con resaca. ¡Que vergüenza! Esto es pero que las timbas de póquer de Kankuro. _

Kurenai llevaba a Asuma sentado en su sillita. El niño había caído dormido después de pasarse toda la noche bailando, si era asi con tres años no se quería imaginar como seria con quince. Anko y Kakashi habían desaparecido hace unas horas.

-¿Esto es así siempre?-preguntó Temari a Shikamaru cuando llegaron al hotel de la chica.

-Solo cuando vamos tener un nuevo hokage y yo dejo embarazada a una extranjera-Temari se rió.

-¿Subes?

-Que preguntas más tontas haces, sabes que si.

-Bueno a lo mejor no te veías capaz, apestas a sake.

-Temari, no te creas que porque ahora no puedes beber he olvidado que siempre eres tu la que se emborracha.

-Deja de hablar y bésame, estúpido-dijo Temari cuando habían llegado a la habitación.

-Borracha o no siempre acabas suplicándome que te haga mía.

-Shikamaru o te callas de una vez o esta noche vais a dormir juntitos tú y tu mano derecha.

-Ya me callo mujer-dijo mientras la quitaba el vestido y empezaba a besarla.

_Siempre era igual, esa mujer acababa haciendo con él lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería. Y en el fondo a él eso le encantaba…_

********

Bueno hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado

No creo que pueda actualizar hasta el martes o así, perooo si me dejáis reviews que animen a seguir podría sacrificar algunas horas de sueño por vosotros ;-)

Besoss


	6. Problemas

**Nuevo capi!! **

**Estoy muy enfadada con vosotros, ni un review me habéis dejado, pero yo sigo, no soy del tipo de personas que dejan las cosas a medias.**

****

En este capitulo me centro más en otros personajes, espero que os guste...

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Temari llegó a Konoha, y le resultaba increíble lo que había cambiado su vida.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado en chándal, rodeada de sus amigos de Konoha, pintando y amueblando una casa. Una casa recién construida que pronto seria su hogar, suyo, de Shikamaru y de su hijo.

Sin embargo su nueva vida la encantaba, aunque en ocasiones se agobiase.

Miro a su alrededor, todo era un caos, Ino gritaba a uno de los bunshin de Naruto porque le había salpicado de pintura su vestido nuevo, además la pintura no era del tono que la chica había pedido. El pobre clon se autodestruyó ante su incapacidad para distinguir el blanco hueso del color marfil.

Choji, Kiba y el verdadero Naruto habían dejado caer una cómoda recién comprada al intentar subirla por las escaleras y Yoshino estaba chillándoles. Shikamaru y Shikaku que estaban sentados en unas sillas bebiendo cerveza se rieron de ello, lo que les costó una bronca por parte de su madre y esposa.

Neji y Tenten parecían estar más a besarse que a trabajar, y Asuma corría por la casa tocando las paredes recién pintadas con su madre detrás amenazándole con darle un buen azote si no paraba.

Temari suspiró. _En que maldita hora me deje convencer de que fueran ellos y no unos profesionales los que construyeran mi casa._

-Venga Temari, relájate. La casa esta quedando preciosa, y la mitad de barata de lo que hubiera sido si la hubieran echo otros-dijo Hinata al adivinar los pensamientos de la chica-Además, nos lo estamos pasando genial, no solemos tener muchas ocasiones para estar todos juntos.

-Tienes razón Hina, la casa esta quedando hermosa y en el fondo me lo estoy pasando bien-dijo Temari mientras sonreía a su amiga. Soltó el rodillo con el que estaba pintando y miró la hora, eran casi las 8 de la tarde, lo mejor seria dejarlo por hoy- Chicos, dejémoslo por hoy, se va a hacer de noche y todavía no tenemos luz, muchas gracias a todos.

Todos finalizaron con sus tareas y fueron yéndose cuando se hubieron despedido. Los Nara y Temari se quedaron recogiendo.

Temari estaba en la cocina limpiando cuando miró por la ventana.

La cocina daba al jardín donde Kiba había dejado a Akamaru, que estaba dando vueltas cuando su dueño salio a recogerle. Kiba estaba acariciando a su perro cuando Kurenai llegó por detrás.

Temari les observo hablar si mirarse a la cara, Kiba estaba agachado en el suelo y le daba la espalda a su antigua sensei mientras ella miraba al suelo. Entonces Kiba se levantó y le gritó algo a Kurenai, que ni siquiera levantó la cara, y se fue de alli.

Un rato después Kurenai levantó la cara y miro hacia la casa, y Temari volvió a su tarea.

Kurenai entró a la casa para recoger a Asuma que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Yoshino. Parecía estar a punto de llorar y Temari que ya había terminado su labor en la cocina lo noto:

-Kurenai, te invito a cenar, ¿te apetece?

Shikamaru que estaba junto a su novia gruño, no le apetecía salir a cenar fuera, y Asuma puso cara de felicidad mientras decía sitios donde le apetecía ir a cenar.

-Perdonad chicos, pero he dicho "te invito a cenar", no "os invitamos a cenar". ¿Quieres o no Kurenai?

-Pues si que me apetece salir un rato-contestó Kurenai- Pero no tengo con quien dejar al niño.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que rápido lo arreglo-cogió al niño en brazos y se lo entrego a Shikamaru, después cogió la mano al chico y le obligo a dársela a su padre- ¿Los cuidas Yoshino?

Yoshino rió y después asintió con la cabeza.

-Ves problema resuelto. Quedamos a las 9 en el restaurante italiano nuevo. Me voy al hotel a ducharme y cambiarme. No llegues tarde-dijo Temari mientras se despedía de los demás.

-Alli estaré-dijo Kurenai.

--

Temari llegó algo tarde al restaurante, le había costado encontrar un vestido en el que le cupiesen las tetas. El embarazo aunque todavía no era demasiado evidente, ya le estaba cambiando el cuerpo.

Kurenai ya estaba sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana. El restaurante era acogedor y tranquilo, había un par de mesas con parejitas, otra mesa con un grupo grande de amigos y en una mesa al otro lado del restaurante estaba Hana Inuzuka esperando a su marido. Temari se sentó enfrente de Kurenai mientras saludaba con la mano a Hana que le devolvió el saludo.

Las chicas pidieron la cena y estuvieron hablando. Kurenai estaba algo rara, no hablaba mucho y de vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaba Hana.

-Bueno cuéntame algo-dijo Temari cansada de la situación.

-No hay demasiado que contar, mi vida se limita a cuidar de Asuma y la casa, y hacer misiones. ¿Por qué no me dices tú porque me has traído aquí? Te conozco Temari, tramas algo, si lo que querías era una noche de chicas hubieras venido con Hinata y las demás.

-Bueno, yo quiero mucho a las chicas, son grandes amigas, pero tienen tres años menos que yo y se nota mucho. Hoy me apetecía tener otro tipo de conversación distinta que la que tengo con ellas-dijo Temari- Pero la verdad es que te he traído porque te he visto muy triste Kurenai, y pensé que quizás te apeteciese hablar con alguien.

-La verdad es que si que me apetece hablar, pero no se que vas a pensar de mi.

-Kurenai te aseguro que yo no soy del tipo de persona que juzga a los demás. ¿Qué ha pasado con Kiba?

Kurenai soltó el tenedor y miro a Temari asustada, después miro hacia la mesa donde estaba Hana que todavía esperaba a Iruka, y dijo en un susurro:

-¿Tanto se nota?

-No, bueno a Kiba si que se le nota que esta enamorado de ti, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que hubiera algo entre vosotros hasta que os he visto discutir en el jardín. ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Veras es algo largo de contar. Siempre he sabido que Kiba sentía algo por mí, pero pensé que era algo de adolescentes, ya sabes, una sensei joven y un chico hiper-hormonado. Pero Kiba ya no es un adolescente y sus sentimientos son más profundos. Yo debí haberlo apartado de mí, ponerle las cosas claras, pero no podía soportar perder a Kiba, le conozco desde niño y le quiero muchísimo.

Por otra parte Kiba ya no es un niño, es un hombre adulto y muy apuesto, y yo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar a un hombre. ¿Qué podía hacer si se presenta en mi casa de madrugada me dice que me ama y me besa como hacia tres años que no me besaban?

-Te acostaste con él-dijo Temari – Bueno no es algo tan grave, los dos sois adultos y…

-¡Si que es grave Temari!-dijo Kurenai levantando la voz, haciendo que algunas personas se giraran hacia ellas- Tiene quince años menos que yo, él me ama y yo solo le tengo un gran cariño. Kiba no es lo demasiado maduro como para entenderlo y conformarse con una noche de sexo. Si hasta creo que era su primera vez… ¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara su madre, o a su hermana? Cuando la he visto ahí sentada casi me muero de la vergüenza.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Temari miro a Kurenai.

-Kurenai, lo que has hecho esta mal, pero no te culpo. Tú has sufrido más de lo que yo puedo llegar a imaginar, porque mi vida ha sido muy dura, pero si ahora Shikamaru muriera y me dejara sola con el bebé… No se si podría seguir adelante. Y tu lo has hecho, y has sacrificado mucho por Asuma. Por eso no te puedo culpar de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazar a Kiba, para rechazar sentirte amada y deseada por un hombre más joven. A mi me parece irrelevante la diferencia de edad e incluso que seas su sensei, pero deberías haber sido mas consecuente con los sentimientos de Kiba. El jamás va ha olvidar la noche que ha pasado contigo, y no se va conformar solo con eso. Kiba es un gran chico y tiene muchas cualidades, ¿por qué no en vez de intentar que te olvide intentas corresponder sus sentimientos?

-¿Enamorarme de Kiba? Pero eso es…-dijo Kurenai, pero no pudo continuar porque Hana Inuzuka se estaba acercando a ellas.

-Buenas noches chicas, parece que Iruka no va a venir ya, así que me voy. No se de que le sirve a este hombre ser como un padre para el próximo hokage si se pasa el día trabajando-dijo Hana mientras apoyaba una mano en la silla de Temari y otra sobre su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras Hana?-dijo Temari mientras alejaba una silla de la mesa para que la chica se sentase.

-Bueno no quiero molestar, parecíais muy concentradas en vuestra conversación.

-No molestas, ¿verdad Kurenai?

-Claro que no, siéntate por favor.

Hana se sentó y en seguida el camarero fue a atenderla. Temari y ella empezaron a hablar sobre sus respectivos embarazos y todas las molestias que estaban teniendo. Kurenai miraba por la ventana las calles de Konoha, estaba incomoda sentada al lado de Hana y pensaba en lo que le acababa de decir Temari.

-Te noto algo distante y triste Kurenai, como si estuvieras en otro sitio-dijo Hana mientras tomaban el postre- ¿Es por lo de Anko?

-¿Anko? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Anko?-preguntó Temari.

-Pensé que nadie lo sabia, ¿tú como te has enterado Hana?-dijo Kurenai

-Bueno fui al hospital a hacerme una revisión y lo oí sin querer

-Pero, ¿Qué le pasa a Anko?

-Esta embarazada-dijo Kurenai y Temari abrió la boca impresionada.

-¿De Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó Temari haciendo que Hana y Kurenai la miraran sorprendidas.

-Si-contestó Kurenai-¿tú como sabes eso?

-Eso yo no lo sabia-dijo Hana- ¡Que fuerte!

-Es que Tenten les pilló haciéndolo en el baño el día de la fiesta-dijo Temari- Pues vaya, ¿Y como se ha quedado embarazada?

-Pues a la muy tonta se le olvido tomar la píldora-dijo Kurenai- La pobre esta destrozada, su relación con Kakashi es solo sexual y no sabe si se querrá hacer cargo del niño.

-Kakashi es un buen tío, no creo que se quiera casar con ella, siempre ha sido un hombre solitario, pero seguro que le dará su apellido y cuidara al niño. Es su hijo tanto como de Anko- dijo Temari.

-Eso espero, porque si no juro que me lo cargo- dijo Kurenai.

-Bueno chicas se hace tarde y estoy cansadísima, me marcho a casa- dijo Hana mientras se levantaba.

-Nosotras también nos vamos, hemos dejado a los niños con Yoshino-dijo Temari-Espero que no le hayan dado mucha guerra.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Pasaron primero por la casa de Hana y se despidieron de ella.

Temari y Kurenai siguieron andando por las calles de Konoha, pasaban por un parque cuando oyeron unos sollozos que venían de un banco cercano.

-¿Anko?-pregunto Kurenai mientras se acercaba al banco. La mujer levanto la cara, parecía imposible que esa fuera la misma persona que había entrado rompiendo una ventana en los exámenes chunin. Kurenai se sentó junto a ella y Anko se tiro a sus brazos. Temari se sentó al otro lado-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Pues lo que pensaba, que no me ama y no quiere una relación conmigo, pero se hará cargo del niño-dijo Anko entre sollozos- No esperaba otra cosa, pero me siento tan sola…

-No estas sola Anko, estoy aquí contigo y mucha gente de la aldea te tiene aprecio, no te vamos a dejar sola. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Kurenai, ¿puedes dormir esta noche en mi casa? Por favor.

-Pero es que Asuma…

-El niño esta con mi suegra y seguramente ya estará dormido, yo le cuido esta noche, quédate con Anko-dijo Temari

-Gracias Temari. Por cuidar de Asuma y por invitarme a cenar esta noche, pensare en lo que me has dicho.

-No hay de que Kurenai-dijo Temari- Y tu Anko llora todo lo que quieras esta noche, porque mañana te quiero ver andando por esta aldea con la cabeza muy alta y orgullosa de tu hijo, ¿me has entendido?

-Por supuesto Temari-san, gracias.

Temari sonrió y se despidió de las dos mujeres. Esperaba que a esas dos las fuera bien con sus problemas, se lo merecían.

--

Había pasado una semana desde que había salido a cenar con Kurenai, y la casa por fin estaba terminada. Era preciosa y estaba segura de que seria muy feliz dentro de ella. A Shikamaru solo le hacia feliz haberla terminado por fin, había sido todo muy problemático.

Habían echo una pequeña cena con la gente que les había ayudado a construir la casa y ahora estaban recogiéndolo todo. Kiba y Kurenai no se hablaban y Kurenai todavía no sabia que hacer. La noticia del embarazo de Anko había tomado a todos por sorpresa, pero todo el mundo la apoyaba.

Temari estaba fregando los platos cuando Shikamaru la abrazo por la espalda. Empezó a besarle el cuello y puso sus manos en el vientre de la chica.

-Ya se te nota la barriga. Además ahora tienes más pechos, caderas y culo. Estas demasiado sexy…

-¿Demasiado sexy? Parece que me este poniendo gorda en vez de estar embarazada, estoy horrible.

-Siempre me han gustado las mujeres con carne-dijo Shikamaru mientras bajaba su mano por debajo del vestido de Temari.

-Shikamaru-susurró Temari

-Vamos a probar la cama nueva-dijo Shikamaru mientras cogía a la chica en brazos y la llevaba a la habitación.

-¿Y los platos?

-Que pudran los platos-contesto Shikamaru…

* * *

********

Hasta aquí, siempre os dejo a medias jajaja. No me siento preparada para escribir lemon, además no os lo merecéis ¬¬

Cuando pueda más.

Besos!!


	7. Dejarles marchar

********

Nuevo capi!! He tardado más de lo que pensé, gomen, pero la playa me llama más que el ordenador xD

Bueno después de leer este capitulo os quedareis, ¿como ha pasado esto de comedia a tragedia?

La respuesta... ni yo misma lo se, pero os prometo que no os va a defraudar el rumbo que le voy a dar al fic.

Sin más preámbulos, disfrutar de la lectura!!

* * *

Era 31 de diciembre en Konoha, Temari estaba sentada en el porche bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras veía la nieve caer sobre el jardín.

-Te vas congelar mujer, entra en casa-dijo Shikamaru que se acababa de levantar.

Temari no contestó, solo dio otro sorbo al chocolate. Shikamaru entró a la casa y salió con una manta, se la puso por los hombros a la chica y sentó junto a ella.

-En mi aldea nunca nieva, es bonito, pero…-terminó la frase con un sollozo y se abrazó a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa Temari? Pensé que eras feliz aquí.

-Y soy feliz contigo Shikamaru, pero a veces la nostalgia se apodera de mí. Echo de menos a mis hermanos, las calles de mi aldea y el desierto. Echo de menos la arena y el viento. Odio el frió, no me deja pensar…

Temari siguió llorando abrazada a Shikamaru, que besaba el pelo y susurraba palabras llenas de cariño a la chica.

-Siento ponerme así, pero es que hoy es un día raro, siento que algo malo va a pasar pronto y me asusta. Quiero que me prometas que no me vas a dejar sola nunca.

Shikamaru suspiró, Temari parecía tener un don, era imposible ocultarle nada, la miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Escúchame Temari, aunque yo no este a tu lado físicamente debes tener siempre muy presente que mi mente y mi corazón son tuyos, pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que los compartes con toda esta aldea.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

-Estamos en guerra Temari. Se suponía que no debía decírtelo por tu estado, pero se que eres fuerte y lo vas a comprender. Un grupo de ninjas de la roca se han sublevado contra el señor feudal y lo han asesinado, han tomado el poder y han declarado la guerra al resto de aldeas. Es un ataque suicida, esta claro que ellos solos no van a poder contra todos, pero en una guerra siempre hay victimas.

Temari apartó la cara y miró otra vez a la nieve, tenía ganas de llorar y retener a Shikamaru junto a ella, pero eso no era justo, seria una reacción muy egoísta, la aldea necesitaba a Shikamaru y ella lo sabia. Se giró otra vez y abrazó a su novio.

-Me gustaría ir contigo como lo hacíamos antes, éramos un gran equipo, pero debo cuidar de nuestro hijo-dijo Temari mientras cogía las manos de Shikamaru y las colocaba sobre su vientre- Solo te pido que sobrevivas, no soportaría perderte.

-Morir no esta en mis planes Temari, no pienso dejarte sola. Ahora vamos a ir a comer con los demás y quiero que te comportes con naturalidad, la mayoría de la gente no sabe nada sobre el ataque.

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte con naturalidad y celebre el año nuevo cuando se que dentro de unas horas estarás partiendo hacia una batalla de la que muchos no van a volver?

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Shikamaru se levanto para abrir y Temari se permitió derrumbarse por unos instantes, no podía llorar más, necesitaba ser fuerte, después de todo ella seguía siendo una kunoichi…

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta principal para ver quien era. Un muchacho de 20 años con extrañas marcas en la cara y pergaminos en la espalada hablaba con su novio. Temari corrió hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza.

-Kankuro…

-Hermanita, vaya estas enorme-dijo el marionetista cuando pudo observar a su hermana embarazada ya de cinco meses.

-Imbécil-contesto Temari y volvió a abrazarle.

Cuando se separo de su hermano pudo ver quien le acompañaba. Matsuri, la alumna de su hermano, estaba detrás de él sonriendo. A su lado estaba una muchacha de la arena, que poseía una belleza exótica y una piel de un moreno dorado envidiable, que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Mariko y que según parecía era la nueva conquista de su hermano mediano. Fuera del jardín delantero estaba otros dos jonin a los que Temari saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. Después saludo a sus "cuñadas" con un solo beso en la mejilla, como era tradición en su país.

-Venga pasar-dijo Shikamaru- Estaréis helados y cansados después del viaje.

-Bien-dijo Kankuro- Vosotros dos ir a la torre de la Hokage y darle el informe, nos veremos allí en una hora.

-A sus ordenes Kankuro-san-dijeron los jonin

A Temari eso le bastó como confirmación de lo que llevaba pensando desde que vio a su hermano. No estaba allí por verla a ella precisamente, venia a la guerra. Sintió que la opresión que tenia en el corazón desde hace un rato se hacia todavía mas fuerte.

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos-dijo Matusri.

-Eso ni lo pienses Matsuri, me tenéis que contar muchas cosas sobre mis hermanitos. Pasad.

Entraron en la casa y se sentaron en el salón mientras Shikamaru hacia algo de desayunar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal todo por la aldea?-preguntó Temari

-Pues como siempre, el único cambio destacable es que Gaara parece ahora más feliz, y eso que se pasa las horas encerrado en su despacho haciendo papeleo con Matusri. Yo no me lo explico-contesto Kankuro mirando a la chica que se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Temari y Mariko se rieron mientras que Matsuri amenazaba a Kankuro de muerte si seguía hablando. En ese momento llegó Shikamaru con una bandeja con té y pastelitos.

-Me sorprendes Nara, veo que sirves para algo aparte de para haber dejado embarazada a mi hermana.

Shikamaru no respondió, Temari lanzó una mirada de furia a su hermano y Mariko le dio una colleja tan fuerte a su novio que hizo que se tirara el té encima.

-Kankuro eres un irrespetuoso, primero haces pasar vergüenza a Matsuri-san y ahora le dices eso a tu cuñado.

-Pero Mariko-chan, no tenias porque pegarme, me has hecho daño, mira que soy tu superior y te podría mandar de vuelta a la arena.

-Mira como sufro-contestó la chica echándose el pelo para atrás-Y yo a ti te podría dejar sin sexo, mira tú por donde-añadió susurrando para que solo lo oyera Kankuro.

Kankuro puso cara se susto se irguió y se inclino hacia delante mientras decía:

-Matsuri-san, Shikamaru-san mis más sinceras disculpas.

Temari, Matusri y Shikamaru se miraron extrañados mientras se preguntaban que le habría dicho esa chica a Kakuro. Inclinaron la cabeza para acertar las disculpas.

-De verdad Mariko me caes bien, espero que dure lo tuyo con mi hermano.

-Arigato Temari-san.

-No hay nada que agradecer, es la verdad.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando sobre lo que les había pasado en los meses que habían estado sin verse…

-¿Temari sabes si va a ser un niño o una niña?-preguntó Matsuri

-No, queremos que sea una sorpresa

-¿Y que nombre le vais a poner?

-Si es un niño Shikaku como mi padre, y si es una niña lo eligira Temari.

-Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación, pero tenemos asuntos que atender con la hokage-dijo Kankuro

-Cierto, yo también tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade-sama, ¿estarás bien sola, Temari?-preguntó Shikamaru mientras todos se levantaban de la mesa

-Por supuesto Shika, cuídate-contestó la rubia mientras besaba al chico en los labios- En cuanto recoja esto me iré a casa de tu madre para ayudarla a preparar la comida. Vosotros también vendréis, ¿verdad?

-Claro hermanita, nos vemos allí.

-Adiós, Temari gracias por todo

-Hasta luego

Temari recogió todo y salió casi corriendo hacia la casa de sus suegros, no podía soportar estar sola, se sentía horrible.

La señora Yamanaka le abrió la puerta, era una mujer alta, con una melena de un rubio casi plateado y que se conservaba increíble.

-Oh, Temari-san, encantada de volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Pasa, las demás están en la cocina.

Las demás eran la señora Akimichi, una mujer de "huesos grandes" como diría su hijo, pero que aun así tenia una hermosura y elegancia envidiables; su suegra que estaba como siempre y Ino que tenia una cara muy seria e iba vestida con su traje ninja y estaba armada.

-Buenos días a todas-dijo Temari.

Temari noto que la atmósfera no era nada agradable, todas parecían tan preocupadas como ella.

-Bueno ya está bien de tantas caras largas-dijo la señora Akimichi mientras sonreía- Hemos pasado cosas peores que una batallita con los de la roca. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es celebrar como es debido que empieza un año nuevo.

-Tienes razón consuegra-dijo la señora Yamanaka mientras abrazaba a su hija que se sonrojo por la mención de su relación con Choji- Mi niña y los demás les van a enseñar a esos ninjas de pacotilla lo que les pasa a los que se atreven a desafiar a Konoha.

-Venga ahora hay que prepararlo todo, ¿Cuántos somos al final?-pregunto Yoshino.

-Pues…unos veinte me temo.

-¿Tantos? Uff, bueno veremos que se puede hacer…

Cuando empezaron a comer era casi las cuatro de la tarde, al final habían conseguido un gran banquete juntando lo que ya tenían con lo que trajeron los invitados. Se habían juntado casi todos los que tenían alguna relación, nadie quería comer solo ese día.

Naruto estaba tan serio que no parecía él, la quinta le había puesto al cargo y quería que todo fuera perfecto. Hinata su lado hablaba con Neji sobre el clan mientras Tenten acariciaba el pelo a su chico. Sakura hablaba con Ino que estaba sentada en las rodillas de Choji y Shikamaru les miraba divertido, todavía no se acostumbraba a la relación de sus amigos. Lee y Gai-sensei hablaban algo sobre la llama de la juventud con Anko y Kakashi.

Los Inuzuka también estaban allí, Tsume hablaba con Inoichi, Choza y Shikaku en susurros. Kiba estaba sentado con Kurenai que abrazaba a su hijo, parecía que su relación había vuelto a la "normalidad". Hana se abanicaba con la mano mientras su marido la abrazaba por detrás.

-¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?-preguntó Temari a la mujer.

-Ayer-dijo Hana-Parece que se retrasa.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

-Eso espero yo también, y que ya que se retrasa que espere hasta que su padre vuelva-dijo Hana mientras abrazaba más a su marido.

Temari miro a sus amigos, todos hablaban y abrazaban a sus seres queridos, si no fuera porque la mayoría iban armados y las conversaciones eran sobre estrategias de guerra parecería un día normal. Se volvió a sentir triste, nunca pensó que quedarse en casa mientras los demás luchaban fuera tan duro, hubiera preferido poder ir también ella.

Su hermano y sus cuñadas acababan de llegar a la casa, Temari los presento a sus amigos y se dispusieron a comer. Todo el mundo intentaba hablar de cosas alegres para olvidar un poco la situación en la que se encontraban. Salio la conversación de la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

-Va a ser un gran día, me nombran hokage y me caso con la mujer mas hermosa de la aldea-dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y todos sonrieran.

-Además vuelve Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con cara de felicidad.

-Eso no me lo habías contado frentuda-dijo Ino haciéndose la ofendida.

-Bueno es que no es seguro del todo, pero Naruto-kun esta moviendo cielo y tierra para que Sasuke salga de la cárcel antes de su boda.

-Es que Sasuke siempre me tiene que quitar el protagonismo-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheritos.

-¿Qué día has dicho que es la boda?-preguntó Temari.

-El 18 de abril

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-¿Cuál es el chiste?-preguntó Naruto.

-Pues que Sasuke no va a ser el único que te robe el protagonismo, es muy probable que ese sea el día que tenga al bebé-contestó Temari

-No es justo, se suponía que ese iba a ser mi día…

Todo se echaron a reír y Shikaku pido un brindis por su nieto, la vuelta de Sasuke y la boda de Naruto y Hinata…

--

Había llegado el momento que llevaban temiendo todo el día, se tenían que despedir.

Temari besó por novena vez a su hermano, y volvió a abrazar a Matsuri y Mariko.

-Cuidaros, y demostrar a los de la roca lo que somos capaces de hacer los ninjas de la arena.

-Por supuesto Temari-dijo Matsuri mientras levantaba el brazo.

Kankuro y Mariko se besaban en los labios como si necesitaran comerse el uno al otro. Tras otra ronda de abrazos se fueron.

Temari miro a su alrededor, todos se despedían de los demás bajo la nieve que cada vez caía con mas fuerza.

Oyó a Asuma llorar con fuerza mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos de su primo Konohamaru para ir con su mamá. Konohamaru no iba a ir a la batalla ya que tenía una lesión y se iba a quedar cuidando al niño. Kiba agarraba la mano a Kurenai que parecía estar apunto de ceder al llanto de su pequeño y quedarse junto a él. Al final se fueron y Temari se acerco al pequeño.

-Escúchame Asuma, ¿tú quieres ser ninja de mayor?

-Cla-Claro-dijo el pequeño entre lágrimas.

-Pues entonces deberás ser más fuerte. Los ninja tenemos misiones peligrosas, y tenemos que cumplirlas siempre, sin importar a quien dejemos atrás. Tu madre te deja ahora para luchar por todas las personas de esta aldea, y algún día tú la dejaras a ella aquí e iras a luchar. Hasta entonces solo tienes que ser valiente y esperar hasta que vuelva. ¿Entiendes?

El pequeño asintió y se abrazo más a su primo.

-Gracias Temari-san.

-No hay porque darlas Konohamaru. Esta noche nos vamos a quedar en casa de los Nara, venid también vosotros.

El chico asintió y se alejo de allí. Temari busco a Shikamaru, estaba junto a su padre y Yoshino. La mujer se despidió de su hijo, que fue junto a Temari, y se quedó con su marido.

-Temari-dijo Shikamaru mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Temari no dijo nada, sabia que si intentaba despedirse se pondría a llorar y no quería eso. Solo besó a Shikamaru con todo el amor que pudo y le abrazo.

El chico se arrodillo y puso la cabeza sobre el vientre de Temari. Se puso a susurrarle cosas a su hijo y Temari se sintió más débil de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre, ese hombre la amaba a ella y dentro de poco tendrían a alguien a quien amar aun más. Se puso a llorar y Shikamaru le beso las lágrimas.

-Vete. Por favor vete ya.

-Temari…-Shikamaru también estaba llorando

-Joder Shikamaru, deja de llorar y vete, no me lo hagas mas difícil.

-Te amo Temari-dijo Shikamaru antes de besarla por última vez y echar a correr.

Temari lloró con más fuerza, mientras la nieve la empapaba la ropa. Sintió como Yoshino la abrazaba:

-Venga cariño, vamos a casa, te vas a constipar y no seria bueno para el bebé.

Su suegra también lloraba y Temari la abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Algún día te acostumbras a dejarle marchar?

-No cariño, y cuando sea tu hijo el que se vaya te sentirás aun peor.

-Odio la vida de un ninja.

-Yo también, pero es la única forma de vivir que conocemos. Entremos.

Temari agarró la mano de su suegra y entró con ella en la casa.

_Arigato Yoshino, eres como una madre para mí…_

* * *

**Espero que os alla gustado . Gracias por todos los reviews, me habeis animado. **

**En los proximos dias voy a subir un nuevo fic y... una sorpresita para vosotras!!**

**Besos**


	8. Desaparecidos

********

Nuevo capitulo!! Se que he tardado muchísimo pero es que he tenido una semana muy ajetreada... Para compensaros este capi es mas largo de lo normal.

Espero que os guste, porque me ha dado muchos problemas terminarlo y ya no doy mas de mi. Esto es lo que hay...

* * *

Llevaban toda la tarde y parte de la noche allí sentados fingiendo normalidad, que no pasaba nada, pero si pasaba...

Hana que había logrado tranquilizarse un poco hacía unos treinta minutos todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y se pasaba la mano por el vientre nerviosa. Asuma jugaba con un trenecito en el suelo del salón, pero jamás había visto a un niño jugar con menos ganas. Konohamaru estaba pensativo y de vez en cuando susurraba cosas como _Moegi, Udon, Naruto…_ Cuando alguien le preguntaba, se quedaba del dolor de su brazo. Anko y la señora Yamanaka contaban anécdotas graciosas de sus vidas como ninjas, aunque una apretaba en un puño una pulsera que Temari estaba segura de haberle visto puesta a Ino, y la otra temblaba cada cierto tiempo. En la cocina, la señora Akimichi preparaba el sexto bizcocho del día, aunque nadie fuera a comerlo y su suegra fumaba nerviosa. Temari se dedicaba a observar a los demás mientras se imaginaba lejos de allí, en medio de las dunas de su tierra con el viento revolviéndole el cabello…

Media hora más tarde la visita de una ninja-médico de pelo rosa las sacó un poco de su rutina.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-preguntó Sakura con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que quitó enseguida cuando ocho pares de ojos la miraron con una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y desesperación- Bueno, supongo que mal, venia ver que tal estabais de salud. Tres mujeres embarazadas, un niño y un herido quizás necesitaran mi atención- Todos volvieron a mirarla, y Sakura se dejó caer en una silla derrotada, la actitud de médico simpática no iba a funcionar allí- Realmente vengo porque las paredes de mi despacho empezaban a ahogarme, porque no hay ninguna noticia sobre nadie y porque Naruto me hizo jurarle que cuidaría de vosotros. Por favor dejar de mirarme así…

-Lo sentimos, Sakura-dijo Temari- Tú lo debes estar pasando tan mal como nosotros.

-Pero, ¿porque no has ido a luchar junto a los demás?-añadió la señora Yamanaka.

-¿Crees que yo no preferiría estar junto a mis amigos? Pero debo quedarme aquí. Yo se hacer operaciones que nadie, aparte de Tsunade-sama sabe hacer, no puedo ir al campo de batalla y arriesgarme a ser herida. ¿Crees que no me fastidia el hecho de que ninjas-médicos como Ino estén arriesgando su vida mientras yo estoy en el hospital ordenando informes?-esto último lo dijo levantando la voz mientras miraba a la señora Yamanaka que apretó más la pulsera de Ino- Ahora lo único que os pido es que me dejéis hacer algo de provecho.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la casa, y Konohamaru se acercó a Sakura y le puso una mano sobre el hombro mientras alargaba el otro brazo.

-Creo que lo tengo infectado, ¿me harías le favor de mirármelo Sakura?

-Claro, Konohamaru-kun

Sakura empezó a curar la herida del chico mientras Yoshino traía una bandeja con café, vodka y sake. La señora Yamanaka cogió un vaso y se bebió un trago de vodka solo mientras luchaba por no llorar. La señora Nara paso un brazo por la espalda de su amida y le dijo:

-Venga anímate, hemos pasado por cosas peores y lo hemos sobrepasado.

-Yoshino tiene razón-dijo la señora Akimichi- ¿Recordáis el ataque del Kyubi?

-Como olvidarlo si fue la peor noche de mi vida. Creí que mi niña se moría…-dijo la señora Yamanaka y se puso llorar.

Yoshino echo una mirada asesina a su amiga, sacar ese tema no era un buena idea.

-¿Qué paso con Ino?-preguntó Sakura que estaba terminando de vendar el brazo de Konohamaru.

-Cuando lo del Kyubi Ino no tendría más de un mes, había nacido antes de tiempo y estaba muy débil. Nos metieron a todos en un refugio de las montañas y estuvimos allí más de doce horas…-la señora Yamanaka se quedó perdida en sus recuerdos y Yoshino decidió continuarla historia.

-Allí estuvimos las tres, con nuestros bebés en brazos y rezando por no quedarnos viudas antes de llevar más de un año casadas. Entonces la niña que no había dejado de llorar dejó de hacerlo de repente y empezó a toser. Estuvimos cinco minutos intentando que Ino volviera a respirar con normalidad y cuando la dábamos por muerta, llegó un ninja medico y nos sacó de allí. Operaron a la niña, que como ya sabéis sobrevivió y nuestros maridos volvieron. Es imposible expresar con palabras la angustia y el miedo que pasamos durante esa noche, pero todo salio bien. Eso es lo que Amy (N/A Me he tenido que inventar un nombre para la madre de Choji, estoy harta de tanta señora) trataba de decirnos, que por muy mal que lo veamos, las cosas pueden salir bien, y no debemos angustiarnos.

Todas las mujeres asintieron y Temari sonrió, se estaba imaginado a las tres mujeres que tenia delante, tan maduras y seguras de si mismas, con dieciocho años menos con niños recién nacidos y muertas de miedo. Si ellas habían salido adelante en esa ocasión ahora todo saldría bien.

-Yoshino tiene toda la razón, no se que hacemos aquí lamentándonos, somos kunoichis, debemos afrontar esto con tranquilidad e intentar relajarnos-dijo Anko mientras se levantaba para estirar las piernas, pero no llego a dar dos pasos cuando sintió un gran mareo y se desmayó. Sakura se levanto corriendo y consiguió cogerla antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, entre ella y Amy la llevaron a la habitación de Yoshino…

--

-¡Kankuroooo!-gritó Mariko mientras veía como aquel ninja atacaba a su novio. El chico consiguió esquivarle, pero otro le atacó por la espalda- Por los pelos…

-Mariko-susurró Matsuri agarrando la mano de la chica- Ves a ayudarle yo estoy bien-dijo mientras sonreía, pero el charco de sangre y la herida del vientre de la kunoichi decían lo contrario.

-Matsuri no te voy a dejar sola, Kankuro podrá con ellos él solo-dijo Mariko mientras acariciaba el pelo a Matsuri y le sonreía, pero bajo la mirada hacia la herida de su amiga y luego miró hacia Kankuro. Si no venia pronto alguien a ayudarlos los tres morirían…

-¡Baika no jutsu!-dijo de pronto una voz masculina. Mariko observó como Choji mandaba a volar a dos ninjas de un solo puñetazo.

-Ve a ayudar yo me quedo con ella-dijo Ino que acababa de llegar donde ellas y estaba canalizando su chakra a través de la herida de Matsuri. Mariko asintió y echo a correr hacia donde estaban los chicos mientras sacaba un shuriken…

--

Hinata se recostó contra el tronco de un árbol mientras se quitaba el kunai clavado a su brazo izquierdo. Observó como Naruto luchaba, mejor dicho, como la sombra dorada que se suponía que era Naruto se colaba entre sus enemigos acabando con ellos antes de que fueran conscientes de lo que pasaba. _El nuevo rayo amarillo de Konoha, _como lo llamaban ya algunos, estaba demostrando a los que todavía no creían en él que su futuro título de Kokage era bien merecido. Aunque realmente estaba esforzándose tanto porque aquellos cabrones habían dañado a su Hinata-chan. Cuando termino con todos se reunió con ella y la abrazó preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Perfectamente Naruto-kun, han sido solo unas heridas sin importancia, podría haber seguido luchando sin problemas.

-¿Has oído? Hasta Hinata se queja de que no la has dejado luchar, joder que te los has cargado a todos tu solito-dijo Tenten que acababa de llegar mientras le tiraba kunais a Naruto. Lee asentía y se quejaba diciendo que Naruto le había impedido llevar la flor de su juventud al máximo. Neji agarró a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Venga comportaros, que aunque parezca mentira ese imbécil va a ser nuestro próximo Hokage-dijo Neji que estaba molesto con Naruto porque estaba demasiado cerca de su prima. Aunque estuvieran prometidos el honor de la familia era lo primero…

Naruto esquivó los kunais tirados por Tenten con facilidad, se cercioró de que Hinata estaba bien y se acercó hacia Neji al que pidió un informe de la situación.

-Los ninjas de la roca han sido casi reducidos y están huyendo hacia el desierto. Allí les esperan las tropas de la arena. Ha habido treinta bajas por parte de los nuestros y hay algunos heridos de gravedad que están siendo llevados hacia el hospital de Konoha.

-Bien, informa de que nos replegamos, los de la arena podrán vencer fácilmente a los que quedan en su terreno y con treinta muertos ya tenemos demasiado-ordenó Naruto mientras apretaba los puños. Hinata se acercó a él y le obligó a darle la mano.

-Naruto, treinta muertos en una batalla como esta son relativamente pocos, lo has hecho muy bien-dijo la chica mientras le besaba en la mejilla. Todos los demás asintieron pero Naruto sentía como si aquellas muertes fueran responsabilidad directa suya, ahora entendía mejor como se sentía la vieja…

--

Habían establecido un pequeño hospital de campaña en medio de un claro, desde allí dirigían a las tropas y los heridos de poca gravedad eran curados. Los que estaban graves eran enviados a Konoha para que médicos como Sakura, Tsunade o Shizune que se habían quedado allí les operaran. Ino se movía entre las camillas dando órdenes y curando enfermos. Acababa de mandar a Matsuri al hospital y curaba unas heridas a Kankuro bajo la atenta mirada de Mariko:

-Tú ve con Matsuri, yo debo ir al desierto a ayudar a mi hermano-dijo Kankuro

-Mi hermana y mi madre también están allí, no pienso volver a Konoha y dejar que tú vayas a luchar-replicó Mariko

-Pero Matsuri…

-Allí esta Temari, si voy y le digo que he dejado a sus hermanos luchando me arrancara la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Temari cuidara de Matsuri.

-Esto ya esta-dijo Ino cuando termino de curar las heridas de Kankuro.

-Gracias Ino-san, nosotros nos vamos al desierto.

-No hay porque darlas Kankuro-san es mi deber, cuidaros.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza y salieron de allí corriendo. Ino se giró y buscó con la mirada a Choji. Le encontró hablando con Tsume Inuzuka y Kakashi Katake, los tres estaban muy serios.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ino al llegar junto a ellos.

-Hay dos equipos que todavía no han vuelto a Konoha y no se sabe nada de ellos desde hace tiempo. Uno es el de Shikamaru, Shikaku y nuestros padres, y en el otro iban Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Iruka-sensei e Ibiki-dijo Choji- Estábamos esperado a un ninja médico para salir a buscarlos.

-Pues no se que hacemos aquí parados, ¡vamos!-dijo Ino.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo guiados por los perros de Tsume y Kakashi…

--

¿Esta bien el bebé de Anko?-preguntó Temari cuando Sakura termino de revisar a la mujer que seguía inconsciente en la cama de sus suegra.

-Más o menos. Anko esta teniendo un embarazo muy difícil y su bebé es muy débil, si sigue sometida a mucho estrés puede perder al niño e incluso seria peligroso para su propia vida.

Temari puso cara de preocupación y se llevo la mano al vientre.

-Pero no te preocupes Temari, con reposo absoluto y tranquilidad Anko podrá tener un embarazo perfecto.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Konohamaru gritó el nombre de Sakura desde el piso de abajo. La chica salió corriendo de la habitación y Temari la siguió despacio por miedo a caerse. Cuando llegó al salón encontró Konohamaru con cara de susto en la entrada, que Amy se había llevado al niño a la cocina, y Yoshino y Naoko (la madre de Ino) agarraban de Hana mientras Sakura ponía las manos en su vientre.

-Estas de parto y ya has roto aguas.

-¿No me digas? Mira que no me había dado cuenta-dijo Hana irónicamente con la voz entrecortada.

-Venga Hana tienes que relajarte, respirar e intentar no empujar hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

-No quiero relajarme, no quiero respirar y claro que no voy a empujar porque no voy a tener al niño sin mi madre y mi marido ¡No puedo!-dijo Hana, Temari estaba segura que si no la estuviesen sujetando Hana habría pegado a Sakura.

-Escúchame niña, claro que vas a tener al niño pero no va a ser en mi salón, así que haz el favor de tranquilizarte y hacer lo que te diga Sakura.

Hana respiraba nerviosa y estaba empezando a llorar.

-No puedo hacerlo sola, no puedo…

Temari se acercó a Hana y la cogió del rostro para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

-Hana no estas sola, yo estoy contigo, vas a tener al bebé y cuando Iruka vuelva va a tener un niño precioso esperándole, pero para eso vas a tener que tranquilizarte y hacer caso a lo que te digan.

Hana asintió, la seguridad de Temari le daba fuerzas, aunque en realidad Temari estuviese temblando por dentro.

-A ver Temari y Naoko me vais a ayudar a llevarla al hospital, y los demás quedaros cuidando del niño y de Anko.

Todos asintieron, Konohamaru fue a la cocina y Yoshino subió a ver a Anko. Las demás se pusieron los abrigos y salieron a la calle.

Fue difícil llegar al hospital, fuera nevaba y el suelo estaba resbaladizo, entre Naoko y Sakura cargaban a Hana y Temari las seguía detrás. Cuando llegaron Sakura pidió una silla de ruedas y mando llamar a la matrona.

-Hana-san esta de parto, quiero que me mantengan informada de todo lo que pase-dijo Sakura a la matrona cuando llego, la mujer asintió- Yo debo irme chicas, estarán a punto de llegar los heridos, mandare a alguien a informaros de las novedades y me encargare de que Iruka sepa que esta siendo padre en cuanto vuelva a la aldea-Sakura salio corriendo por el pasillo contrario al que siguieron ellas.

La sala de partos estaba vacía, allí les esperaban dos enfermeras que se encargaron de colocar a Hana en la camilla. La matrona se puso los guantes y se sentó en taburete delante de Hana:

-Has llegado justo a tiempo-dijo la matrona- Un poco más y lo tienes en la calle.

Cuando llevaban diez minutos allí Temari estaba a punto de desmayarse. Hana chillaba, lloraba y las insultaba a ellas y sus madres mientras apretaba la mano de Temari que ya estaba morada. La chica sentía cada dolor de Hana como si fuera suyo y también lloraba mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de que ella también tendría que pasar por esa experiencia en breve. Cuando la matrona anunció que aquel era el último empujón Hana suspiró aliviada y Temari pudo recuperar su mano.

-Ven Temari tienes que ver esto-dijo Naoko que estaba de pie detrás de la matrona. Temari se levantó y se dirigió a donde estaba la mujer.

El llanto del bebe recién nacido fue lo ultimo que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento…

--

Temari estaba sentada en la sala de espera bebiéndose un refresco que acababa de comprar en una maquina expendedora. Una enfermera la había sacado de la habitación y había estado con ella hasta que volvió en si, luego la enfermera volvió a entrar en la sala de partos y ella prefirió esperar hasta que llevaran a Hana a su habitación para ver el bebé.

Se miró su abultada barriga y volvió a sentir el pánico que la había acompañado desde que vio salir al bebé de Hana. El parto debía ser peor aun de lo que ella había imaginado. Intento concentrarse en el ir y venir de médicos por los pasillos del hospital, que indicaba que ya habían llegado heridos, pero ver sus caras de preocupación y de tristeza en algunas ocasiones la producía desasosiego. Todavía no tenia noticias de nadie…

Al rato vio a Sakura dirigirse a donde estaba ella, tenía una expresión seria y parecía que iba darle una noticia importante.

-Temari, ¿que haces aquí fuera? ¿Ha habido algún problema en el parto?

-No, todo ha salido perfecto, Hana ya ha tenido al niño y esta sano. Yo estoy fuera porque me desmaye al verle salir-dijo Temari y Sakura sonrió levemente mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por su espalda-¿Traes noticias, Sakura?

-Si, los ninjas de la roca fueron reducidos enseguida, pero algunos huyeron hacia el desierto. Allí los ninjas de tu aldea están luchando contra ellos en estos momentos.

-Entonces no tienen nada que hacer, es imposible vencernos en nuestro territorio, y menos con Gaara al mando.

-Nosotros nos hemos retirado y todos están volviendo a casa. Por ahora hay treinta y tres muertos, ninguno es pariente ni amigo cercano nuestro.

-Bueno, entonces todo son buenas noticias, treinta y dos muertos es menos de lo que imagine. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara entonces?

-Acabo de salir de operar a Matsuri-san

-¿Matsuri? Dime que esta bien Sakura, Gaara no puede peder a la única persona que le ha amado desde siempre-dijo Temari mirando a Sakura a los ojos y al borde de las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Temari, tu cuñada esta bien, llego en estado crítico porque había perdido mucha sangre pero hemos logrado estabilizarla y con un poco de reposo en unos días estará como nueva. Ahora mismo esta durmiendo en una habitación.

-¿Entonces que pasa? Has dicho no ha muerto nadie cercano de Konoha.

-Veras Temari. Shikamaru, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Kurenai, Kiba, Iruka, Ibiki, Ino, Choji, Tsume y Kakashi no han vuelto todavía y no se sabe nada de ellos desde hace horas…

Temari cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la silla, ellos no estaban muertos ni heridos, pero estaban desaparecidos y eso era casi peor

_Shikamaru, ¿dónde estas?, ¿dónde estáis todos?... _

* * *

********

Bueno hasta aquí, el próximo capítulo lo subiré antes que este, lo prometo.

Tengo que pediros un favor, no encuentro nombre para el hijo de Hana, si se os ocurre algo me lo decís en un review. Es bastante importante el niño ;-)

Besoss


	9. ¿Feliz Año Nuevo?

**Otro capi!! Se que he tardado mucho, pero de verdad que no he podido terminarlo antes. Creo que al final he sido buena...**

**Disfrutar de la lectura!!**

* * *

Hana sostenía a su pequeño en brazos mientras lo olía como si fuera una perra con su cachorro. Era una imagen muy tierna que hizo sonreír a Sakura y Temari en cuanto entraron en la habitación. Se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron junto a Naoko. Hana les sonrió y mostró a su bebe orgullosa.

-Es precioso y tan pequeñito…-dijo Temari y pensó en que el padre, la abuela y el tío de aquel niño estaban desaparecidos. No puedo evitar poner cara de tristeza mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas.

-Temari, ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sakura y Temari se miraron mientras Hana y Naoko las observaban. Sakura cogió aire antes de contarles las malas noticias…

--

-Ino, por favor para, ya no puedes hacer nada-dijo Shikamaru en voz baja.

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!-gritó Ino sin apartar las manos del pecho de su padre mientras intentaba inútilmente que su corazón volviera a latir- Por favor papá, por favor, no me dejes sola- La chica se tiró sobre el cuerpo de su padre mientras lloraba amargamente.

Shikamaru se arrodilló ante su amiga y la obligó a incorporarse sujetándola por los hombros.

-Escúchame Ino, se que te sientes mal y que no tienes fuerzas para continuar, pero no sabemos nada de Kiba y los demás, debemos ir a buscarlos.

-Me dan igual los demás, mi padre esta muerto, se ha muerto en mis manos como lo hizo Asuma-sensei, no sirve para nada que me esfuerce en seguir…

-Ino-dijo Choji que estaba al lado de su novia- Hablas de Asuma-sensei, ¿Qué crees que diría él si supiera que te estas rindiendo cuando la vida de Kurenai puede estar en peligro? ¿Quieres que Asuma se quede huérfano?-La chica negó con la cabeza y miró a Choji- Solo tienes que luchar un poco más Ino, te necesitamos, luego podrás llorar a tu padre.

Ino miró el rostro de su padre. Tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía. Sonreía porque había muerto dando la vida por sus amigos y su aldea. Ino le cerró los ojos… Ella también iba a luchar por su aldea. Se puso en pie y miró a los compañeros de su padre. Shikaku Nara y Choza Akimichi miraban el cuerpo de su amigo con rabia y tristeza. Shikaku miró a los ojos a Ino y asintió, la muerte de su amigo no iba a ser en vano…

--

Kurenai veía los hechos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor a cámara lenta. Kakashi, Iruka e Ibiki luchaban contra dos ninjas de la roca que todavía se tenían en pie mientras Tsume Inuzuka de rodillas al lado de su hijo le decía cosas que la mujer no llegaba a comprender. Tsume se levantó y miró a Kurenai, estaba pálida, tenia la mirada de perdida y la sangre de Kiba la había salpicado la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Kurenai? ¿Cómo han herido a mi hijo?

-Yo…-dijo Kurenai mientras se tocaba el rostro y veía en sus manos la sangre de Kiba- Él se interpuso en un ataque que iba hacia mí-Entonces los recuerdos de lo pasado hacia unos instantes volvieron a atormentarla. Su despiste, el grito de Kiba, el sable del ninja clavándose por debajo del pecho del chico, el ladrido de Akamaru… Desde entonces había sido levemente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de la llegada de Tsume y Kakashi y como habían derrotado al ninja mientras ella seguía allí de pie incapaz de reaccionar o de moverse. Miró a Kiba que estaba pálido por la perdida de sangre y luchaba por su vida. Kurenai se tiró al suelo y rompió a llorar mientras rezaba por la vida del chico, por no perder otra vez a un hombre que la amaba.

La llegada de Ino y los demás fue la respuesta a la súplica de la mujer. La chica se apresuró a atender a Kiba mientras todos la miraban angustiados. A Ino la temblaban las manos y luchaba por no derrumbarse.

-Ha tenido suerte. El sable no ha llegado a dañarle ningún punto vital, pero ha perdido mucha sangre. Si llegamos a tiempo a Konoha quizás puedan salvarle, yo no puedo hacer nada por él aquí-dijo Ino mientras se ponía en pie y se dejaba caer en los brazos de Choji incapaz de sostenerse a si misma por más tiempo. Choji la abrazó y le susurró palabras de aliento al oído.

-Entonces no se que hacemos aquí, debemos ir a Konoha y rápido-dijo Kakashi que se había reunido con ellos cuando terminaron con los de la roca.

--

En la aldea de Konoha amanecía mientras dos rubias permanecían de pie en la puerta de la aldea. Temari y Naoko estaban bajo la nieve mientras esperaban la llegada de sus familiares.

-En toda mi vida nunca había visto nevar tanto en Konoha-dijo Naoko cansada del silencio inquietante de la aldea a esas horas.

-Yo nunca había visto nevar hasta anteayer-contestó la chica mientras miraba al horizonte por donde se acercaban unas figuras apresuradamente. Temari rezó porque fueran ellos.

Cuando se acercaron más pudo distinguir a Kakashi e Ibiki que llevaban a alguien una camilla, detrás venían corriendo Kurenai, Tsume e Iruka. Al llegar a la puerta de la aldea Temari pudo ver que la persona de la camilla era Kiba que parecía estar muy grave. Todos siguieron corriendo hacia al hospital menos Iruka que se acercó a Temari.

-Temari-san, ¿sabes algo de Hana?-preguntó el hombre preocupado.

-Si-dijo Temari mientras sonreía-Felicidades, has sido papá. Hana esta en el hospital, la tuvieron que dar un calmante cuando se entero que todavía no habíais vuelto y está dormida. El niño está perfectamente.

Iruka puso cara de felicidad pero se puso de serio de repente cuando se fijo en la mujer que estaba al lado de Temari. Naoko puso cara de preocupación al notar el cambio de gesto del hombre y volvió a mirar al camino de entrada de la aldea por donde se veia venir a otro grupo de personas.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de Hana, Temari-dijo Iruka- Los demás vienen detrás. Hasta luego.

Temari vio al hombre alejarse con cara de lastima y rabia, y se sintió preocupada. Entonces Naoko comenzó a correr hacia la gente que venía y Temari intentó seguirla. Cuando se acercaron al grupo la nieve caía con tanta fuerza que a Temari le era casi imposible ver con nitidez. Naoko paró de repente y Temari pudo ver a las personas que formaban el grupo.

Ino se apoyaba en Choji y le daba una mano a Shikamaru. El flequillo la tapaba la cara y tenia la ropa manchada de sangre. Sus dos amigos y compañeros de equipo traían caras de pena. Shikamaru cruzó una mirada con Temari, y después giró la cara hacia su padre y Choza que transportaban una camilla como con la que habían traído a Kiba, a excepción de que la persona que ocupaba esa camilla iba tapada con una manta. Era un cadáver, el cadáver de Inoichi Yamanaka.

Temari se sintió apenada, aunque en toda su vida no había intercambiado con ese hombre más que saludos sentía una gran tristeza por Ino y su madre.

Ino se separó de Choji y Shikamaru lentamente y se acercó a su madre. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron e Ino le dijo algo a su madre que solo ella oyó. El chillido de rabia de Naoko Yamanaka se clavó en el corazón de todos los que lo oyeron. Temari lloró y se acercó corriendo a Shikamaru que también lloraba. Se abrazaron pero no pudieron sentirse felices por estar de nuevo juntos…

--

Los habitantes de Konoha despertaban felices por la llegada del año nuevo, pero en las casa de los familiares de los ninja muertos las cosas eran muy distintas…

Yoshino les abrió la puerta en pijama aunque no perecía haber dormido mucho. Abrazó con fuerza su marido y a su hijo y beso a su nuera. En seguida se dio cuenta de que traían malas noticias.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó mientras miraba las caras de sus familiares.

-Inoichi…Esta muerto-dijo Shikaku y su mujer se abrazo a él llorando. Amy Akimichi, que había estado presente todo el rato, se llevo la mano al corazón y lloro también. Shikaku la abrazó y la dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde están Choji y Choza?-preguntó la mujer.

-Están con Ino y Naoko, no las querían dejar solas-dijo Shikamaru mientras agarraba la mano de Temari. Entraron en la casa. En el salón estaban Anko, Konohamaru y Asuma desayunando. Se levantaron y Anko y Konohamaru les dieron el pésame mientras Asuma corría hacia Shikamaru y lo abrazaba.

-¿Dónde esta mi mamá?-preguntó el niño.

-Tu madre esta bien, ahora mismo esta con Kiba que esta malito, pero se va a poner bien-dijo Temari mientras sonreía al pequeño.

-¿Y Hana como está?-preguntó Anko

-Bien, el parto fue estupendamente y el niño esta perfecto-contestó Temari y Anko puso cara de alivio-¿Cómo estas tú?

-Me siento algo mejor. ¿Sabes algo de Kakashi?

-Cuando le vi parecía estar perfecto. Cuando terminemos de desayunar nos vamos al hospital a verles.

-Temari no has dormido nada en toda la noche deberías ir a casa a descansar.

-Shikamaru no puedo irme a dormir cuando la gente que aprecio esta pasándolo mal. Además Matsuri está sola en el hospital y todavía no he ido a verla.

-Bueno…

--

Kurenai, Tsume y Kakashi estaban sentados en la sala de espera del quirófano número 5. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Kurenai se miraba las manos ensangrentadas mientras intentaba descifran sus propios sentimientos, Tsume acariciaba la cabeza a Akamaru mientras recordaba a su pequeño y Kakashi estaba preocupado por Anko. En ese momento llegaron dos mujeres y dos chicos.

-¡Asuma!-dijo Kurenai mientras abrazaba a su hijo. El niño la besó varias veces y se quedó abrazado a su madre.

Kakashi se acercó a Anko y la abrazó preguntándola que tal estaba. Konohamaru preguntó por sus compañeros y Kakashi le dijo que estaban en el despacho de la Hokage con Naruto. El chico echo a correr hacia allí. Temari se acercó a Tsume y acarició a Akamaru que ladró lastimosamente.

-¿Se sabe algo de Kiba?

-No, llevan casi una hora y media ahí dentro y todavía no han dicho nada-contestó la mujer mientras miraba la puerta del quirófano y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- No puedo perder a mi hijo el mismo día que ha nacido mi nieto… Es demasiado cruel.

Temari asintió y se sentó al lado de Tsume pasando un brazo por su espalda. Era curioso ver como en momentos de angustia una desconocida puede abrirte su corazón… En ese momento la luz del quirófano se apagó y Sakura salio de él. Tenía una expresión indescifrable y los ojos muy cansados. Pero de repente sonrió y dijo:

-Kiba-kun esta fuera de peligro. Dentro de un momento podréis ir a verle a su habitación.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y Kurenai lloró como una niña al liberarse de la tensión que había sentido en las últimas horas. Sakura se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Temari agotada.

-Sakura, tengo una mala noticia-dijo Temari. Sakura giró la cara hacia ella asustada- Inoichi Yamanaka a muerto.

Sakura cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de ellos. Se levantó y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza antes de acudir a la ayuda de su mejor amiga.

-Que injusta es la vida. En fin, no hay que deprimirse, somos ninjas esta es la vida que hemos elegido-dijo Kakashi. Todos asintieron-Anko, te llevare a casa, tienes que descansar- Anko iba a protestar pero vio en la cara de Kakashi, en ocasiones tan expresiva a pesar de la máscara, que el hombre de verdad necesitaba salir de allí. Se despidieron y también se fueron.

-Bueno chicas, yo me voy a conocer a mi nieto y a decirle mi hija que su hermano ha sobrevivido. Kurenai, deja de llorar y compórtate como una adulta. Y por favor no hagas a mi hijo sufrir más-dijo Tsume Inuzuka antes de alejarse de ellas.

Temari miró a Kurenai que estaba sentada enfrente de ella mientras Asuma acariciaba a Akamaru sentado en el suelo. La chica se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a la morena.

-¿Sabes Temari? Estoy enamorada de Kiba. Tiene quince años menos que yo pero me da igual, y su madre me acaba de dar permiso para estar con él.

Temari sonrió y beso en la frente a su amiga.

-Me voy a ver a mi cuñada. Luego me pasare por la habitación de Kiba…

--

Hinata observaba como su sensei daba besitos en la cara a Kiba mientras que el chico gruñía. No pudo evitar reírse por lo ñoño de la escena.

No la iba a costar nada acostumbrase a su relación… En ese momento Temari entró en el cuarto, miró a Kiba y Kurenai que se estaban besando en la boca y abrazó a la tímida Hinata.

-¿Qué tal está Matsuri?-preguntó Hinata

-Genial, tiene el enfermero más guapo del hospital y la están tratando como a una reina. Dice que es como estar de vacaciones pero hasta arriba de calmantes.

-Jeje, es que Matsuri es como la primera dama de la Arena-dijo Kurenai-Vamos, como Hinata-La chica se sonrojo y Kiba se rió de ella.

-Hinata-chan nunca cambiaras. Siempre tan tímida…

-Cállate, que yo por lo menos no me he liado con mi sensei-dijo Hinata perdiendo toda la vergüenza.

-Eso es porque no has querido preciosa-dijo Kurenai mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Todos rieron pero pararon de repente al recordar lo mal que lo estaban pasando algunos de sus conocidos. Temari se tiró en un sillón y cerró los ojos…

-Estoy agotada, tengo ganas de irme a casa, ducharme y dormir. Pero no creo que pueda dormir si Shikamaru no esta…

Hinata se sentó a su lado y la agarró de la mano. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Tsume, Iruka y Hana, esta última sentada en una silla de ruedas y con un bebé en brazos.

-Hermano, te presento a Umino Kosuke, tu sobrino-dijo Hana mientras le pasaba el niño a Kiba. El chico lo cogió y acaricio su carita con yema del dedo.

-Kosuke, es un nombre bonito. Es precioso y huele tan bien… Es perfecto. Felicidades hermana.

-Le hubiera llamado Kiba, si tu hubieras…-Hana rompió a llorar y su hermano la acarició el rostro.

-No pienses en eso Hana-La mujer asintió y se levantó a darle un beso a su hermano. Tsume miraba sus hijos emocionada, como todos los demás.

-Bueno, yo me voy a casa, estoy agotada-dijo Temari-Feliz año.

-Feliz año-dijo Hana-Esta ha sido una entrada de año un poco extraña. Muy feliz para unos y triste para otros. Pero estoy segura de que nos esperan tiempos felices a todos.

-No lo dudes Hana-dijo Temari tocándose el vientre-Adiós a todos.

Temari se dirigió a su casa pensando en lo que había dicho Hana.

_Tenia razón, se avecinaban tiempos muy felices…_

* * *

****

**Iba a escribir el entierro del señor Yamanaka, pero no me ha salido demasiado bien y he preferido dejarlo así. Temari dice que se avecinan tiempos felices, tiene razón, aunque aun queda una desgracia por pasar... Y hasta ahí puedo leer.**

**Al final es niño se llama Kosuke, gracias a todos lo que me dieron sus ideas para nombres. Umino Kosuke, queda bien. Es chico...**

**Bueno, ¿reviews?**


	10. Preparativos

**Penultimo capi!! Batiendo mi record de tardanza... Es un capitulo de relleno total xD Pero esta divertido...**

**El ultimo capi espero subirlo antes que este y me parece que me va a quedar muy largooo. Se va a llamar: Una boda, dos nacimientos y un funeral (parece una pelicula yanki) Hagan sus apuestas!! Despues vendra un epilogo...**

**Sin mas, drisfrutar del capi...**

* * *

Shikamaru se despertó por culpa de la música que subía desde el salón. Miró el reloj. Las doce. Era su día de descanso y ayer se había dormido tarde, se hubiera quedado durmiendo, pero Temari había subido aun más la música. Odiaba que lo despertara así…

Salió de la habitación y se cruzó por las escaleras con Temari que estaba en camisón y venia bailando mientras cantaba.

-Buenos días bella durmiente-dijo Temari mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios al chico.

-Buenos días estrella del rock embarazada de nueve meses-contestó Shikamaru ganándose un azote en el culo. El chico se llevo la mano a la nalga adolorido y Temari se rió y siguió bailando-Ten cuidado Temari, si te caes llegaras rodando a la puerta de la aldea antes de que alguien pueda frenarte-Ahora si que se había pasado. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo antes de que Temari reaccionara.

Un rato después volvió a subir a la habitación llevando una taza de café en la mano. Temari que se había vestido con unas mallas negras y una camiseta gris holgada le echo una mirada de furia. El chico dejó la taza en la mesilla y se acercó a la rubia poniendo cara de niño bueno. La chica sonrió y aceptó las disculpas silenciosas de Shikamaru. Besó tiernamente a la chica en los labios, pero ella no conforme con eso profundizo más el beso mientras metía las manos por debajo del pantalón del pijama de Shikamaru. El chico la agarro de las muñecas y la obligo a sacar las manos de allí. Temari hizo un puchero de desilusión.

-Ahora no Temari, hemos quedado

-No seria la primera vez que llegamos tarde, lo comprenderán-contestó Temari mientras atacaba el cuello de su novio.

-Temari, sería la quinta vez en doce horas. Intenta controlar las hormonas, tengo un límite.

-Picha-floja-dijo Temari y se rió-Bueno, esperare hasta que lleguemos a casa. Pero antes de las seis te quiero aquí, picha-floja.

-Lo que usted diga ama-dijo Shikamaru con sorna-Y no soy ningún picha-floja, simplemente mis testículos necesitan un descanso.

-Si, lo que tu digas. Oye, ¿llevo los zapatos combinados?

-Llevas dos zapatillas grises que son idénticas entre ellas y que te van bien con la ropa. Es todo un logro para una persona que no se ve los pies.

-Shikamaru, cállate. Hoy tienes un humor insoportable. Haz el favor de atarme los cordones, papi-dijo Temari con voz aguda. Se quejaba del humor de Shikamaru y ella misma se auto-parodiaba.

Shikamaru sonrió y se agacho a atarla las zapatillas, Temari empezó a jugar con su cabello.

-Ya esta-dijo Shikamaru y aprovecho su posición para depositar un beso en el vientre de la chica.

-Oye, estaba pensando que aunque seas un picha-floja la lengua todavía la tienes bien, ¿no? Ya que estas…

-Pervertida-dijo Shikamaru levantándose-Luego, ahora tus amigas te esperan, y yo no quiero aguantar un discurso de Neji sobre la puntualidad y las buenas maneras.

-Eso, vete a quejarte a tus amigos de la ninfómana-embarazada con la que convives. Yo me quejare del picha-floja de mi novio- _Ya vera este cuando tenga al bebé, pan y agua. Eso es lo que le van a dar…_

Shikamaru se rió y se fue a duchar. Temari cogió el bolso y salió hacia el restaurante donde había quedado con las chicas…

Allí la esperaban Sakura e Ino que miraban un catálogo de centros de mesa y demás arreglos florales.

-Al final han elegido los tulipanes blancos con rosas rojas. Yo hubiera elegido algo mas atrevido pero… ¡Hola Temari!-dijo Ino, Sakura levantó la vista del catálogo y miró aliviada a la rubia. Temari sonrió, conociendo a Ino seguro que Sakura llevaba un cuarto de hora escuchando hablar sobre flores.

-Buenas, ¿Qué tal todo?-dijo Temari sentándose.

-Bien, estaba enseñándole a Sakura las flores para la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Uff, ha sido muy complicado elegirlo todo, además hay que decorar las calles para el nombramiento del Hokage. Mi madre y yo no damos abasto…

-Bueno, siempre es bueno tener trabajo y algo en lo que entretenerse- Ino asintió, parecía que cuando su madre trabajaba iba recobrando poco a poco el brillo de su mirada, se sintió triste otra vez y se preguntó si algún día se acostumbraría a la ausencia de su padre. Temari se apresuró a seguir hablando para que Ino no se perdiera en sus pensamientos-Yo he tenido buena faena con lo de las invitaciones. Pero como soy la embajadora de la Arena… Además hay que ayudar a los amigos.

-Si, eso es lo que pienso yo para no asesinar a Naruto-dijo Sakura que se estaba encargando de organizar las cosas del novio- ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil conseguir un traje que le guste? Sin hablar de lo que le esta costando escribir un discurso para el nombramiento…

En ese momento la puerta del restaurante se abrió dejando paso a una alicaída Hinata.

-Hola chicas-dijo en un susurro y se dejo caer en una silla.

-Eh, Hinata ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ino- Que parece mentira que en diez días te cases.

-Eso pasa, que parece mentira…

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-preguntó Sakura temiéndose otra metedura de pata de su amigo.

-Mi familia… No se exactamente que pasa pero Neji y mi padre han estado discutiendo toda la mañana y creo que es por mi culpa. Hanabi me ha dicho que ha sido una irresponsabilidad casarme antes de tener decidido el futuro del clan y que ahora Neji va a tener problemas por mi culpa…

Temari suspiró, siempre era igual. Hinata no tenía ningún interés en el liderazgo del clan, lo único que la importaba era que ningún niño fuera marcado con el sello maldito, que acabaran las tonterías del bouke y el souke. Pero Hanabi… Esa niña era pura maldad, quería el clan para ella y la daba igual pisotear a Hinata, Neji y sus ideales para conseguirlo. Seguro que lo que les había contado Hinata omitía muchos insultos por parte de la chica hacia su hermana mayor.

-Escúchame Hinata-dijo Temari amarrándola de las manos- Repite conmigo: No voy a dejar que el clan me amargue, _No voy a dejar que el clan me amargue_… Me voy a casar con Naruto-kun y vamos ser felices,_ Me voy a casar con Naruto-kun y vamos ser felices… _Neji se va a encargar de todo, _Neji se va a encargar de todo…_

Hinata sonrió y las demás rieron.

-Eso es Hinata, ¡que le den a los demás! Tienes que ser egoísta por una vez en la vida y luchar por tu felicidad-dijo Ino levantando el puño haciendo que Sakura se riera-¿Y tu de que te ríes frentuda?

-De tu cara de cerda, Ino-baka-contestó sacando la lengua

Se enzarzaron en una pelea verbal que hizo reír hasta a Hinata. Ino terminó la discusión pegándole un lametazo en la cara a su amiga.

-Además Hinata, creo que te equivocas sobre el motivo de la discusión de tu primo y tu padre-dijo Ino mientras Sakura maldecía por detrás- Escucharme-Todas se pusieron en posición de cotilleo-Ayer Neji Hyuga el shinobi conocido por su frialdad entró en mi floristería y compró el ramo más bonito que he hecho. Me dijo que no le importaba el dinero y como era para Tenten me esforcé al máximo. Diréis pues no es tan raro, pues si que lo es. Mirad cuando un hombre compra un ramo así es por algo. Lo hicieron Asuma-sensei y Shikamaru y mirad que pasaba, embarazadas.

-¿Insinúas que Tenten esta embarazada?-preguntó Temari.

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada…

Entonces oyeron la puerta abrirse y las cuatro se giraron a ver. Tenten entraba por la puerta vestida con un vestido de estampado floral, tacones y el pelo suelto. Ando sensualmente hasta la mesa, como si estuviera en una película, se quito las gafas de sol mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás y extendió una mano hasta las narices de Ino.

-¿Qué quieres que te la be..? ¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡Pedazo de anillo!

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta observando el anillo que decoraba la mano de su amiga. Era precioso, y caro, muy caro…

-Me lo ha regalado Neji-dijo Tenten poniéndose las gafas a modo de diadema y sentándose-Nos vamos a casar-Cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas con cara de entenderlo todo-¿Qué pasa? Tampoco esperaba que montarais una fiesta, pero un "Felicidades Tenten" no estaría mal…

-Confirmado, esta está preñada-dijo Ino riendo_-Descarao…_

-Oye, preñada estarás tu bonita.

-Venga Tenten, no engañes. ¿Por qué te iba pedir Neji matrimonio con 19 años?

-Perdona, Hinata se casa dentro de diez días. Y Temari mira que bombo tiene y no esta casada.

-Yo también te quiero Tenten-dijo Temari.

-Bueno y entonces, ¿por qué os casáis?-preguntó Ino- Ya se que os amáis y demás rollos, pero a vosotros os gusta mucho la soltería.

-Por el clan-dijo Hinata-¿verdad?

Tenten asintió desanimada. No le hacia mucha gracia que Neji la hubiera pedido matrimonio solo por el clan.

-¿Y que problema hay? Hinata dice que hoy Neji ha discutido con su tío-dijo Sakura.

-Es todo por culpa de la niñata de Hanabi. A mi Hiashi-sama me acepta, no me adora, como tampoco lo hace con Naruto pero nos acepta. Pero a Hanabi no le hace ninguna gracia que Neji vaya a ser el líder del clan y hace lo que sea para hacer que los ancianos cambien de opinión. Así que les fue con el cuento de que Neji mantenía una relación impura y poco recomendable con su compañera de equipo y para demostrar que eso no es cierto nos comprometemos. Eh, no me miréis así, que no pasa nada malo. Neji y yo nos casaremos dentro de un tiempo porque nos amamos, igual que se aman Hinata y Naruto. Y vamos a luchar para cambiar el clan y las injusticias cometidas durante tanto tiempo. Y a Hanabi que la zurzan.

-Tampoco es eso-dijo Hinata- Mi hermana es otra victima mas de las normas absurdas de mi clan. Desde que nació la han estado metiendo pájaros en la cabeza y es normal que ahora actué así. Además Hanabi no sabe lo que es el amor de una madre y mi padre no es muy cariñoso que digamos… A veces me siento culpable.

-Eso es absurdo…

-Sakura tu no puedes entender a Hinata, yo… Yo también me he sentido muy culpable, pero me he dado cuenta de que no estaba en mi mano ayudar a mi hermano, suficiente hice cuidando de Kankuro. No éramos mas que niños, victimas de lo errores de mi padre. Y mirad donde esta Gaara ahora, Kazekage, y un gran hombre pese a todo.

-Bueno chicas lo mejor va a ser cambiar de tema, que hoy hemos quedado para organizar la despedida de soltera de Hinata no para lamentarnos del pasado. Así que pidamos la comida, una botella de vino y brindemos-dijo Ino con una sonrisa amable.

-También una botella de agua-dijo Temari. Las demás rieron mientras Temari fingía una cara de rabia.

Les trajeron comida bebida y brindaron. Brindaron por ellas y sus novios, futuros maridos. Por el futuro del clan Hyuga y de en general, toda la aldea de Konoha, por el nuevo Hokage… Brindaron por los que ya no estaban y por los que quedaban por venir. Brindaron por sus pasados y porque el futuro mejorara el presente.

--

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo mientras les pedía por quinta vez a la embajadora de la Arena y al futuro Hokage que se tranquilizaran.

-_Mendokusai_, parecéis niños pequeños…

-Mira Temari-chan, por ahí vienen.

Naruto agarró de la mano a Temari y la arrastró corriendo fuera de la aldea. Shikamaru miró a los ninja que le acompañaban: los que ya conocían a Naruto parecían divertidos y los demás extrañados por la actitud infantil de Hokage. Suspiró y caminó detrás de los rubios al encuentro de sus cuñados.

La corte del Kazekage se apartó deprisa cuando el terremoto rubio hizo su aparición. Temari se tiro a los brazos de su hermano Kankuro y Naruto se acerco a Gaara fingiendo formalidad. Extendió la mano diciendo:

-Estimado Kazekage-sama me complace que haya podido venir a mi proclamación y a mi matrimonio con la señorita Hyuga.

Gaara asintió y le dio la mano pensando donde se habría metido el verdadero Naruto. Cuando el chico le soltó la mano para apresarle en un fraternal abrazo lo descubrió.

-Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir a mi boda Gaara, y Hinata-chan también lo esta, le hablo mucho de ti, tiene muchas ganas de volver verte. Y yo a Matsuri-chan, ¿Dónde esta ese encanto?

-Aquí-dijo la chica tímidamente desde detrás de Gaara. Naruto la abrazó olvidando el protocolo.

Temari se acerco a su hermano menor e hizo la reverencia reglamentaria antes de estrecharle entre sus brazos y darle un beso en la frente.

-Te he echado de menos hermano.

-Y yo a ti Temari, vayas estas, estas… enorme.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

-Encantado de volver a verle Gaara-sama-saludó Shikamaru que acababa de llegar junto a su novia y la agarró por la cintura.

-Lo mismo digo Shikamaru, y llámame solo Gaara, somos familia.

-Es cierto…

--

-Bueno, ¿que os parece esto?-preguntó Temari a sus hermanos.

-Es bonita, pero yo hubiera pintado la pared de azul, estoy seguro de que va a ser un niño-contestó Kankuro mientras examinaba la ropita preparada ya en un armario, parecía mentira que dentro de poco hubiera alguien que iba a usarla.

-Pues Shikamaru esta convencido de que va a ser niña, dice que va a ser muy problemático. Pero no me refería solo a la habitación, me refiero a todo, a mi nueva vida.

-Es lo que has elegido hermana, y es perfecto. Te deseo mucha felicidad.

-Gracias Gaara. Espero que vosotros también tengáis algo así dentro de un tiempo, Matsuri y Mariko son dos chicas estupendas, me encantará cederle mi habitación a mis sobrinos.

Gaara se sonrojó y Kankuro tragó saliva ante la posibilidad del matrimonio. En ese momento entraron por la puerta Matsuri y Mariko. La novia del Kazekage iba vestida con un vestido azul con escote palabra de honor y el pelo suelto. El sonrojo de Gaara de hizo aun mas evidente. Y Mariko llevaba un vestido de satén negro ajustado y el pelo en un moño. Si no fuera por los demás Kankuro ya habría saltado encima de ella.

-Pero bueno Temari, ¿que haces así vestida? Dentro de nada nos tenemos que ir a la despedida de Hinata-dijo Mariko tirando de su cuñada-Ahora mismo te vas a arreglar y vas a demostrar porque eres una leyenda en la aldea.

-Temari la siempre impecable, la que eleva aun más si cabe la calidad de las sedas de la aldea, la sublime…

-La embaraza que parece un balón…

-No digas chorradas Temari-dijo Matsuri mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto mientras Mariko investigaba por el armario.

-¿Qué te parece Matsuri?

-Perfecto…

Media hora mas tarde Ino taconeaba en el salón impaciente, llevaba un vestido rojo ajustado a la cadera y que después caía libremente hasta por encima de sus rodillas…

-Ino me estas levantando dolor de cabeza-dijo Shikamaru- ¿Quieres sentarte a esperar?

-Y arrugarme el vestido, ni loca.

-Por mucho que te lo arrugues seguirás igual de bella Ino.

-No me hagas la pelota Choji que todavía me acuerdo de cómo ibas ayer.

-Era una despedida de soltero Ino, ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos?

-Tener un poquito de cabeza, hoy Kiba ha tenido que ir al hospital a que le diera algo para la resaca… ¡Mira que sois burros!

-Ino-san, ya veremos mañana como volvéis vosotras-dijo Kankuro-Aunque dudo que os lo paséis mejor que nosotros, que fiesta y que hembras…

-¿Hembras?-preguntó Mariko que acababa de llegar al salón junto a Matsuri.

-Ninguna tan bella como tú por supuesto.

-Si, ya hablaremos tú y yo. Bueno quiero que prestéis atención a la princesa del viento, Temari.

-Toda esta pollez no es necesaria Mariko-dijo Temari entrando en el salón. Llevaba un kimono negro con flores que la quedaba perfecto y se había dejado el pelo suelto pero con unos mechones enganchados con un broche dorado en la coronilla. Estaba preciosa… Shikamaru se levantó y se lo dijo al oído haciendo que la chica sonriera y le diera un beso.

-Siento cortaros el rollo-dijo Ino-Pero llegamos tarde…

--

-A ver, ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Mariko a Tenten cuando llegaron al restaurante.

-Pues primero una cena con casi todas las invitadas, una cosa tranquilita, buena comida y buena bebida-contesto la chica de los moños aunque hoy llevaba el pelo suelto y un vestido verde bastante escotado- Y después fiesta salvaje solo las mas intimas.

-No va a ser nada salvaje-dijo Sakura con cara de desilusión- Hinata no quiere nada demasiado atrevido. Además la boda es mañana, deberíamos haber echo la despedida ayer, como los chicos…

-Si, y encontrárnoslos por ahí, lo que faltaba-dijo Ino- Pero no te preocupes Sakurita que para tu despedida de soltera contrataremos unos boys que te hagan un espectáculo gay, como eres una pervertida del yaoi…

-¿De donde te sacas eso?

-Por favor Sakura que todas sabemos lo trapicheos que te traes con Sai, tu le das material y el te regala sus dibujos.

-¿Quién es Sai? ¿Qué tipo de dibujos hace?-pregunto Matsuri que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Sai es un ninja amigo nuestro que es dibujante y maricón perdido es sus ratos libres. Se pasa el día en las termas y luego dibuja todo lo que ve añadiéndole de sus oscuras perversiones-contesto Ino

-Solo me enseña sus dibujos porque somos amigos y a ti también te gustan los dibujos lo que pasa es que tienes manía a Sai porque no te da bola. Normal con esa cara…

-¿Cómo que con esa cara? No me hagas hablar de tu frente, ni de tu pelo y mucho menos de tu vestido… ¡Copiona!

-¡Yo me lo compre antes!

-¿Estas dos siempre están igual?-pregunto Mariko

-Si, aunque en el fondo se adoran-contesto Temari y se alejaron de ellas.

-A ti Sakura lo que te hace falta es un polvo, ¡un buen polvo!

-Eh chicas, allá paz que hoy estamos de celebración-dijo Kurenai mientras la extendía unas copas. Llevaba un vestido rojo, el mismo vestido rojo…

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Hinata llegó y todas se pusieron a hablar con ella Ino, Sakura y Kurenai seguían peleándose.

-¡Pervertida!

-¡Pedófila! ¡Acosadora de menores!

-Kiba no es menor, rubia de bote…

Al final las tuvieron que sentar a cada una en una punta de la mesa. Pese a eso la cena transcurrió tranquilamente…Tiempo después la situación no era tan tranquila. Estaban en un reservado en la mejor discoteca del país de fuego. La música era buena y el ambiente mejor…

-Marchando tres coca-colas-dijo un camarero rubio de ojos verdes y cuerpo escultural. Anko y Temari le echaron una mirada lasciva y Hinata sonrió nerviosa.

-Oye Hinata podrías beber algo mas fuerte no hace falta que te cortes por nosotras, ¿verdad Temari?

-¿Eh? Si, si… Oye, ¿creéis que ese guapetón saldría a bailar conmigo?

-Por favor Temari, que sales de cuentas mañana.

-No me lo recuerdes, solo de pensarlo…-Temari fingió un escalofrió-Bueno la verdad es que tengo ganas ya.

En ese momento Tenten, Matsuri, Mariko y tres mujeres con el mismo vestido volvieron de la pista de baile riendo como locas.

-Temari, tu cuñada es la leche-dijo Tenten sentándose- Ella sola se ha ligado a media discoteca. Tenias que haberla visto.

-Pues porque no la has visto en la aldea-dijo Matsuri- Allí es una celebridad.

-Gracias, gracias-dijo Mariko tirando besos-Pero eso se acabo, ahora soy la novia de Kankuro, los hombres de la aldea me rehuyen.

-Es lo que tiene el compromiso…

-Entonces Mariko es en la arena lo que es aquí Anko-dijo Kurenai.

-Lo que era. Estar embarazada de Kakashi baja muchos puntos…

-Si, pero nadie olvidara tus escándalos…

-Es un poco deprimente pensar que a partir de ahora todas nos casaremos, tendremos niños y nuestra vida será como la de nuestras madres…

-No creas, mi madre cuando yo era niña me dejaba con mi padre y se iban de farra con Amy y Yoshino.

-Si es que esas mujeres son mucho. Brindemos por envejecer tan bien como ellas.

-Si el caso es brindar-dijo Hinata y las demás rieron-Bueno antes de que os emborrachéis del todo os quería dar las gracias. Esta noche me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

-No hay de que Hina-dijo Temari-Y mejor nos lo pasaremos mañana. Sobre todo tu…

Hinata se sonrojo y las demás rieron, y volvieron a brindar esta vez por la noche de bodas de Hinata.

_Mañana iba a ser un gran día…_

**Hasta aqui, no lo he releido, si hay algo error grave me lo decis...**

**Besitoss**


	11. La boda

**Primera parte del último capitulo!! Lo subo en dos partes porque si no me queda eterno, ademas asi no os hago esperar mucho ;-)**

**Bueno, disfrutar de la lectura!!**

* * *

-…muchas gracias-dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos. Toda la aldea estalló en aplausos para su nuevo Hokage y la quinta se acercó a quien era casi un hijo para ella y le abrazó.

-Has conseguido tu sueño Naruto, ya eres una leyenda…

Temari se limpió una lágrima indiscreta mientras observaba a los dos rubios hablar en el balcón de la mansión del Hokage con el fondo de la montaña donde pronto estaría esculpido el rostro de Naruto, junto al de su padre…

-¿Estas llorando?-preguntó Shikamaru

-Noo, y tú tampoco-contestó Temari limpiándole una lágrima a su novio con el dorso de la mano.

-Somos una aldea de llorones-dijo Shikamaru. Junto a ellos Anko abrazaba a Kakashi que lloraba como un niño.

-Aun me acuerdo cuando era un crió de trece años, tan parecido a su padre… Y ahora es Hokage y se va a casar. Estoy tan orgulloso de él…-Anko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al padre de su hijo.

-Venga Kakashi, que me vas a manchar el kimono y todavía falta la boda. Os vais a deshidratar…

Y es que Kakashi no era el único que lloraba. Sakura que estaba junto a Neji en el balcón parecía un mar y se sonaba con un pañuelo rojo a juego con su kimono. Ino intentaba aguantar las lágrimas mientras se quejaba de no haberse puesto un rimel resistente al agua. E incluso algún aldeano sin relación con Naruto lloraba. Jamás en sus vidas habían oído hablar con alguien con tanta pasión sobre su aldea…

-Pues esperar a ver a Hinata, os vais a morir, esta preciosa…-dijo Tenten que había ayudado a vestirse a la novia, mientras observaba a su prometido- No me puedo creer que yo este aquí abajo mientras Neji esta arriba… ¡Que no soy de la familia se atreven a decir!

-Pues mira yo, soy el último mono-dijo Matsuri

-A ver, ya os lo he explicado tres veces-dijo Temari- En el balcón solo pueden estar los altos mandatarios y la familia directa de los novios…

-Ya, y nosotras solo somos las putitas del Kazekage y el futuro líder del clan Hyuga. ¡Cojonudo!-dijo Tenten- ¿Y Sakura que hace ahí arriba?

-Es la testigo del novio-explicó Temari con paciencia-Dejar de quejaros de una vez, yo podría estar arriba y me he quedado abajo para estar con Shikamaru, como no es mi marido… Y Kankuro lo mismo…

-Ves, pues Gaara se tendría que haber venido conmigo. Estoy harta de esto, todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos pero no es nada oficial, así que yo solo soy la que se folla Gaara.

Temari suspiro. _Pero porque las dejaría beber ayer…_

-Callaros la boca las dos de una puta vez o os juro que voy a por el abanico y os lo meto por el culo. ¡Pesadas!

-Calmaros las tres. No vais a arreglar nada quejándoos, ponerles las cosas claras a vuestros novios. Y a ti Temari no te hace ningún bien alterante… Además, esta a punto de empezar la boda.

Shikamaru tenia razón, Neji y Sakura que eran los testigos, se habían levantado de sus asientos y había llegado un juez para la ceremonia civil. Sakura le dio un abrazo a Naruto y después se apartó un poco. Naruto se tocó el pelo nervioso y empezó a sonar una música (N/A La marcha nupcial en versión japonesa xD) Entonces salió Hinata, la pobre debía querer mucho a Naruto para atreverse a casarse delante de toda la aldea. Respiro hondo e intento fingir que solo existía Naruto. El rubio la miraba fijamente vestido con un traje naranja chillón y una camisa negra, se había negado en rotundo a ponerse corbata incluso bajo amenaza de muerte por parte de Sakura, y el gorro de Kokage puesto. Hinata sonrió, estaba precioso…

Naruto por su parte creía estar viendo una diosa. La chica llevaba un kimono elaboradísimo en colores plata y lila, con el símbolo del clan Hyuga y el pelo semi recogido le caía con gracia por la espalda. Estaba sonrojada y sonreía con la sonrisa más bonita que Naruto había visto. Cuando llego junto a él, Naruto le agarro la mano y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Fueron levemente conscientes de las palabras del juez, la lagrimas de Sakura, los aplausos de la aldea y de las firmas. Cuando el juez dijo eso de _Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el feudo del fuego y la aldea del Konoha sois oficialmente marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia…_ ya llevaban medio minuto besándose, cuando se separaron todos volvieron a aplaudir y Hinata lloró. Naruto le secó las lagrimas y le puso su gorro volviéndola besar…

Un rato mas tarde, en la plaza central de Konoha, los novios se paseaban entre la gente estrechando manos y siendo felicitados. Había flores y adornos, una banda de música y comida y bebida gratis para todos los aldeanos. Después se celebraría una cena con los amigos y familiares…

Akamaru saltó sobre Hinata que hizo gala de su agilidad como kunoichi para que el perro no le manchase el kimono. El mejor amigo de Kiba llevaba una pajarita negra y le dio un lametazo a Hinata.

-Eh, Akamaru compórtate-dijo Kiba extendiendo los brazos para estrechar su amiga- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Te has casado!

-¡Sii!-dijo Hinata riendo-Y tú eres novio de Kurenai-sensei. La vida nos sonríe.

Ahora los dos estallaron en carcajadas mientras Kurenai, Naruto y Sakura se miraban extrañados. Kurenai felicitó a Naruto y le dio un beso a su alumna emocionada mientras Kiba le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto y le amenazaba de muerte si hacia sufrir a su Hina. En ese momento llegó Asuma, que empezó a saltar diciendo lo preciosa que estaba Hinata mientras su madre le echaba la bronca por alejarse de ella.

-No te preocupes Kurenai estaba con nosotros-dijo Iruka. Naruto se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó. Los dos se pusieron a saltar y gritar como locos en un espectáculo que rozaba la ridiculez de Lee y Gai-sensei. Hana miró a su marido como si estuviera loco y abrazó más contra a ella a su pequeño. Se acercó a Hinata y la felicito mientras la chica le hacia una carantoña al bebe.

-Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto acercándose a Kosuke-Enseguida quiero tener muchos de estos.

La chica se puso pálida imaginándose rodeada de pequeños rubios hiperactivos… Kurenai la puso una mano en el hombro dándole apoyo moral…

Un rato después el silencio se hizo en la plaza aunque enseguida se oyó un susurro de incredulidad general. La gente se estaba apartando para dejar paso a, Sasuke Uchiha.

El chico había cambiado, seguía igual de guapo pero sus ojos reflejaban un sufrimiento inimaginable. Cuando estuvo cara a cara con el rubio los dos se miraron largamente antes de abrazarse.

-Felicidades, Naruto-sama

-Gracias Uchiha

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a Hinata inclinado la cabeza, la chica correspondió el saludo y se apartó dejando que Sasuke viera a Sakura. La chica miró al chico y el silencio se hizo en la aldea. Sasuke repasó de arriba a bajo a una Sakura aun más bella de lo que recordaba y Sakura se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Sasuke-kun-susurró abrazándole.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke correspondiendo el abrazo-Sakura-chan

La chica se puso de puntillas y el chico la agarro de la nuca antes de besarla en los labios. Naruto miro a sus amigos enternecido y empezó a aplaudir, todos le siguieron.

-Que bonito coño-dijo Ino que volvía a llorar…

--

La mañana y la tarde transcurrieron entre risas, bailes, felicitaciones… Antes de que anocheciera los invitados a la cena fueron hiendo a su casa para quitarse los trajes ceremoniales y cambiarlos por algo mas cómodo.

La cena era en la casa de los Hyuga, en el jardín habían puesto muchas mesitas redondas y al fondo había un gran buffet.

-Wow, esta precioso-dijo Tenten.

Neji asintió con su típica pose de indiferencia, Tenten bufó y se fue a reunir con el resto del grupo, Neji la siguió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Allí estaban todos como siempre, bueno quizás Choji estaba más nervioso de lo habitual viendo el buffet, y Matsuri le daba la espalda a Gaara que fingía que no pasaba nada, además a Temari se la notaba algo molesta, por no mencionar que Sakura estaba sentada encima de Sasuke que intentaba integrase en el grupo… Por lo demás todo normal.

-Tengo hambre-susurró Choji.

-Cho, hasta que no salgan Hinata y Naruto nada-dijo Ino y Choji puso cara de desilusión.

-¿Hasta cuando piensas estar enfadada Matsuri-chan?-preguntó Gaara como el que dice que mañana va a llover.

-Hasta que me de la gana Gaara-sama, y si no le importa llámeme Matsuri-san.

Gaara cerró los ojos y siguió impasible.

-Temari, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-No, pero no te preocupes, si me pongo de parto aviso.

-Pero avisa con tiempo…

-¡¿Ese es Shino?! ¿Sonriendo?-preguntó Tenten con la boca abierta y señalando a la entrada. Todos se giraron y en efecto, el Aburame entraba por la puerta con un aspecto irreconocible. Llevaba un jersey negro y unos pantalones largos del mismo color. No llevaba ninguna capucha y tenia el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

-Si es Shino y esta casi guapo, pero no esta sonriendo. Shino no sonríe, ¿qué has fumado?-pregunto Kiba riéndose. Tenten levanto el dedo corazón de su mano derecha como respuesta. Estaba convencida de que le había visto sonreír a alguien, ¿pero a quien?

No la dio tiempo a pensar mas porque Hiashi-sama habían entrado en el jardín seguido de los recién casados. Todo el mundo aplaudió y Lee empezó a gritar avergonzando a todos los de su mesa. Naruto y Hinata sonrieron, ella llevaba un vestido blanco y él una camisa y un pantalón también blancos. Temari pidió un beso y Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de besar a su esposa. Volvieron a aplaudir.

-Gracias todos por venir, que comience la fiesta_-__dattebayo_

Nadie pudo parar a Choji en su carrera hacia el buffet…

Unas horas mas tarde casi todos bailaban. Hinata con su padre y Naruto con Tsunade que iba tan borracha que no se tenía en pie sola. Kurenai e Ino bailaban con sus novios y Sakura, Tenten y Temari que ni siquiera se habían esforzado en pedirles a los suyos salir a bailar, bailaban con el pequeño Asuma que se había convertido en el rey de la fiesta. Tenten observo como Hanabi entraba en la casa principal mirando a su alrededor nerviosa.

-¿Un descansito?-pregunto a las demás

Temari y Sakura asintieron y Asuma fue a bailar con su madre. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Shikamaru bostezaba, Neji miraba al cielo absorto en sus pensamientos y Sasuke parecía una estatua de mármol.

-Pero que tíos mas muermos-dijo Tenten-Oye Temari, acompáñame al baño.

-Vale.

Tenten cruzo la pista de baile seguida por Temari. En una mesa cercana había una polaroid, miro a su alrededor, la cogió y se metió en la casa.

-¿Nos vamos a hacer foto meando?-pregunto Temari riendo. Tenten se giro y se puso un dedo en la boca pidiendo silencio. Comenzó a andar por el pasillo pegando la oreja a las puertas.

-No vamos al baño, ¿verdad?-pregunto Temari, Tenten negó con la cabeza, Temari suspiro. De repente la morena paro en seco y preparo la cámara diciéndole por señas a Temari que abriera la puerta. Temari oyó unas risitas y abrió la puerta preparándose para lo peor…

-¡Patata!-dijo Tenten. Hanabi pego chillido de alarma y bajo la mano de Shino de su muslo. El chico dejo de besar el cuello de la chica y se giro. Temari abrió la boca sorprendida y luego echo a reír. Y Tenten sonrió triunfante con la foto en la mano.

-Ay, Hanabi, Hanabi. Una chica tan responsable como tu, tan pura, magreándose con un chico cinco años mayor que ella en la boda de su hermana. ¿Qué diría tu padre si viera esta foto?

-No serás capaz…

-No me conoces tu bien, pero tienes razón, no le haría eso a Shino, así que escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir…

--

-¿Os habéis caído por la taza el váter?-pregunto Sakura cuando Tenten y Temari llegaron a la mesa. Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-No, y silencio que creo que la hermana de la novia va a decir unas palabras.

Hanabi se acercó a la banda que tocaba en una esquina y pidió el micrófono un momento.

-Perdón por interrumpir, quería decir una cosa-Todo el mundo la miró y Hanabi cerró los ojos mientras acumulaba su furia contra Tenten- Bueno hoy es un día muy especial para mi hermana y quería decirla algo. Hinata, eres una persona muy especial, quizás no seas la más fuerte ni la más valiente, pero has conseguido lo que más querías y yo de verdad te admiro y te quiero, mucho…-Hinata abrió la boca, jamás imagino oír a su hermana hablar así. Hanabi miró a su hermana, aunque la hubieran obligado a decir eso en realidad lo sentía. Hinata se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Todos aplaudieron y Temari le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tenten. Cuando se separaron Hanabi volvió a hablar-Felicidades hermana. Y, también quería felicitar a otra persona, mi primo Neji. El va a ser el futuro líder del clan y se lo merece. Y también se va a casar, así que quiero hacerlo oficial y presentaros a su prometida. Venga Tenten no seas tímida, levántate.

Tenten se levantó fingiendo una sonrisa y mirando con rabia Hanabi. La chica sonrió y devolvió el micrófono. Temari sonrió, Hanabi era una verdadera víbora, y empezó pedir un beso. Tenten la miro con rabia mientras se sonrojaba y toda la gente de la boda se unió a la petición. Al final a Neji no le quedo otra que levantarse y besar a Tenten mientras los demás chillaban. Lee y Gai-sensei vestidos con unos trajes verdes a juego se pusieron a llorar dramáticamente. Tenten quiso morir…

Hanabi se acercó a la pareja y después de abrazar a su primo con alegría, como una gran actriz, le dio un beso en la mejilla al Tenten y susurró _No sabes con quien estas jugando, esto no va quedar así…_ Tenten sonrió y le clavó las uñas a Hanabi.

-Ejem, ejem-se oyó de repente por el micrófono. Todo el mundo se giro para ver a Kazekage allí de pie, sonrojado-Quería decir algo.

-¿Esto que es, la noche del espontáneo?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Antes de nada felicitar a Naruto y Hinata y desearles toda la felicidad y… ¿Matsuri? ¿Me escuchas?- La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida y quiso esconderse debajo de la mesa, pero al final se quedo donde estaba y asintió-Te quería pedir que te casaras conmigo-Todo el mundo se quedo bloqueado y se oyó un grillo por detrás…

_Pero, ¿Por qué me hace esto?-_pensó Matsuri que estaba pálida y sudaba.

-Porque estoy harto de que pienses que no me importas, cuando eres la primera persona que me importa tanto-dijo Gaara que se había puesto a su lado-¿Qué me dices Matsuri?

-Que-que… Somos muy jóvenes, Gaara.

-¿Y eso que mas da? No me pienso casar con otra que no seas tú, que mas da ahora que dentro de cinco años.

-Me casare contigo, pero dentro de unos años-contestó Matsuri. El pelirrojo sonrió y beso a su prometida.

-Temari, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Shikamaru por segunda vez en la noche. La chica estaba pálida y miraba a su hermano y su cuñada fijamente.

-A-Agua, por favor- Shikamaru le pasó un vaso de agua y Temari se lo bebió deprisa. Mariko le dio un vaso de sake a Kankuro.

-Esta claro-dijo Shikamaru-Que jamás olvidaremos esta noche…

_Y eso que todavia quedaba mucho por pasar..._

* * *

**Me he propuesto comprometer a media aldea xD Bueno esto se acaba... Ir preparando los pañuelos...**

**Besos y reviews ¬¬**


	12. Vida y muerte

_**La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene. (Borges) **_

**Me ha entrado la vena poética… Ya no os asusto más, solo leer, comentarios al final…**

* * *

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y parecía que la fiesta no terminaba. Tsunade y Kakashi cantaban a viva voz mientras Anko se tapaba la cara.

-Oye Kakakshi, no me encuentro muy bien, me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño-dijo Kakashi levantándose.

-No te molestes llevas un pedo increíble. Mañana cuando despiertes paso verte-dijo Anko sonriendo, se acercó al hombre y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Anko, eres un ángel. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero? Pues si no te lo he dicho antes te lo digo ahora, eres una tía de puta madre…

Anko rió, menuda borrachera…

-Anko, ¿te vas?-preguntó Temari.

-Si, me despido de los novios y me voy.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, te acompañamos-dijo Shikamaru.

Se acercaron a Naruto y Hinata. El chico abrazaba a su esposa y la susurraba algo al oído que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Sentimos cortaros el rollo. Nos vamos, muchas gracias por todo y felicidades otra vez.

-Gracias a ti-dijo Hinata y se abrazó a Temari-Oye voy a lamentar mucho no estar aquí para cuando nazca el bebe. Espero que todo te vaya bien.

-Va, no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas del viaje ya lo ves. Y pásatelo bien esta noche…-dijo Temari guiñando un ojo haciendo que Hinata se pusiera como un tomate y Naruto sonriera de oreja a oreja.

--

Eran las cuatro treinta y cinco de la mañana, habían pasado dos minutos más desde la última vez que miro el reloj. Otra vez sintió un dolor, cada vez era mas seguido… A su lado Shikamaru roncaba.

-Shika- Shikamaru roncó más fuerte- Shikamaru…Shikamaru… Maldito capullo, ¡despierta!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo contracciones-Shikamaru abrió los ojos de repente y se incorporó deprisa. Después se giró a mirar a Temari que estaba tan tranquila.

-¿Desde cuando? ¿Cada cuanto? ¿Qué hago?

-A ver, lo primero respira y ahora te vas a levantar, te vistes, cojes todo lo que esta preparado y nos vamos al hospital despacito, sin prisas.

-Temari…Tengo miedo…

-Shikamaru por dios tranquilízate que la que tiene dolores insufribles soy yo. Así que… ¡MUEVE EL CULO GILIPOLLAS!

--

-Bueeno, vas a tener que aguantar un poco mas, todavía no empujes. ¿Podrás?-dijo la matrona con una sonrisa en la cara

-Noo-dijo Temari _¿Por qué sonreirá la hija de puta? _

-Venga Temari tienes que aguantar-dijo Shikamaru acariciándola la mano.

Temari le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y le dijo:

-Si no quieres que mi hijo se quede huérfano antes de nacer haz el favor de callarte, y… ¡no me toques!

Shikamaru asintió y se apartó hasta la pared. Una enfermera se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, muchas mujeres se ponen violentas en el parto, es algo normal…

-¡Y tu zorra no toques a mi novio!

-Eh, eh, Temari, nada de insultar al personal-dijo una mujer de pelo rosa entrando en la habitación.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy la medico de urgencias, se ha caído una niña y me han llamado. La niña ya esta bien y he odio tu preciosa voz… ¿Qué tal te va?-preguntó Sakura poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la rubia.

-¿Pues como me va a ir? Mal, estoy aquí espatarrada dejando que todo el mundo me toque y me mire mientras aguanto dolores…Y todo por culpa de ese-dijo señalando a Shikamaru que seguía apoyado en la pared-¿Por qué Kami? ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan irresistiblemente sexy?

Sakura se aguantó las ganas de reír por miedo a la reacción de Temari y solo sonrió.

-Rieko-san yo me quedare atendiendo al parto vaya a descansar-dijo Sakura a la matrona, la mujer asintió pero Temari las interrumpió.

-No Sakura, yo estoy bien y no es tu trabajo. Ve a disfrutar de Sasuke, todavía queda algo de noche.

Sakura se sonrojo y sonrió.

-¿De verdad estas bien?-quiso asegurarse la chica al ver la cara de dolor que puso su amiga en ese momento. Sakura era así, estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse por todos.

-Sakura me subestimas, ¿no recuerdas cuando aquel cabrón me atravesó con una katana?-Sakura asintió-Pues si sobreviví entonces lo haré ahora. Vete, no esperes ni una hora más para ser feliz.

Sakura se fue al fin tras besar a Temari en la frente y asegurarla que vendría a verla en cuanto despertara. La pelirrosada ando por los pasillos del hospital con una sonrisa en el rostro, se cambió de ropa pensando en Sasuke, que ahora debería estar durmiendo en la casa de ella, no le despertaría, era feliz durmiendo junto a él, simplemente sintiendo que su corazón latía cerca de ella… Cogió su bolso y firmó su salida en recepción, se estaba abrochando la chaqueta para salir a la fría noche de Konoha, cuando llegó Kakashi…

Llevaba la misma ropa que en la boda y cargaba con Anko en brazos, la mujer estaba en camisón… Pero en ninguno de esos detalles se fijo Sakura, solo vio la sangre que brotaba a través de las piernas de Anko y bajaba por ellas formando un macabro camino detrás de Kakashi, y la angustia del rostro de su sensei.

-Sakura-susurró el hombre como si la chica fuera su única salvación-Ayuda

Sakura respiró fuerte y se concentró en su trabajo como medico.

-Traigan una camilla, ¡rápido!-pidió, luego se acercó a la mujer y posó sus manos sobre su vientre y cerró los ojos. Quedaba una esperanza, una ligera esperanza en forma de latido, un latido casi imperceptible… Llegaron dos enfermeros que ayudaron a la doctora a colocar a la mujer sobre la camilla.

-Preparen un quirófano para una cesárea de urgencia-pidió, entonces noto una mano aferrarse a su muñeca-Anko voy a salvar a tu bebé, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase-dijo Sakura mientras apretaba la mano de Anko, la mujer sonrió ligeramente. Corrieron por los pasillos con Kakashi detrás, cuando llegaron al quirófano los enfermeros se apresuraron a meter dentro a la mujer y Sakura se giró-Lo siento Kakashi tendrás que esperar aquí. Voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano y más, pero…-No pudo terminar la frase la angustia que reflejaba el rostro de ese hombre era demasiada, pero tampoco puedo darle falsas esperanzas.

-Se que harás todo lo que puedas, por favor Sakura, sálvalos, a los dos…

Sakura asintió luchando por no llorar, ahora no era el momento de venirse abajo, debía mantenerse fuerte para tomar las decisiones indicadas en ese quirófano…

--

-Venga Temari un poco más-pidió Shikamaru.

-No puedo, estoy agotada-dijo Temari, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho lo difícil que era traer una criatura al mundo? Quizás era porque la experiencia valía la pena… Si, ella lo sabia, sabia que cuando tuviera a su pequeño en brazos todo habría valido la pena. Por eso, cuando la matrona le dijo que ese era el último empujón sacó fuerzas de donde no las había, luchando por conocer a su hijo lo antes posible. Temari gritó, pero su grito quedó ahogado con el llanto de un bebé. Un llanto que significaba estoy aquí, estoy vivo, respiro y quiero ir con mi madre. O quizás debería decir viva…

-Es una niña-dijo la matrona sonriendo mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical. Temari se incorporo todo lo que pudo nerviosa por ver su hija. La mujer le entregó el bebe a su madre envuelto en una sábana, Temari la sostuvo tranquila y la apoyó en su pecho. Acaricio su piel con la yema del dedo, era perfecta, incluso manchada de sangre y amoratonada por el parto, era perfecta, porque era suya, más suya de lo que iba a ser de nadie nunca, la amaba tanto, la amaba desde antes de que existiera. Cuando volvió a la realidad, una realidad que implicaba dolor y agotamiento, miró a Shikamaru, y la dio un vuelco el corazón. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien mirar con tarta ternura a otra persona, con tanto amor, como Shikamaru miraba a su hija, como la miraba a ella… Y nunca había estado tan segura de amar a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas…

Entonces Shikamaru alargó la mano hacía su hija hasta tocar con un dedo su manita. La niña reacciono a la caricia de su padre moviendo sus dedos, Shikamaru no pudo evitar llorar de emoción. Temari le sonrió también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es tan perfecta, tan… nuestra. Es nuestra hija y la amo. Las amo a las dos. A ti y a ella.

-Nosotras también te amamos a ti Shika-Se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo las sensaciones que les llenaban por dentro, se besaron lentamente entrelazando las manos derechas mientras que con las otras protegían a su pequeña

-Temari hay algo que quiero decirte, no se si es el lugar adecuado pero no se me ocurre una situación mas feliz, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero que seamos una familia… Nara Shikamaru, Nara Temari y Nara…

-Karura, Nara Karura, como mi madre. Y ya somos una familia, la familia más perfecta que jamás habría podido soñar…

--

-No seas problemática y duerme de una vez.

-No, quiero estar con mi niña…

-La están haciendo pruebas y tú tienes que dormir Temari. No me lo hagas repetir.

Temari bufó, hacia una hora que había tenido a su hija y ya se la habían quitado, las enfermeras eran unas brujas, aunque tenía que darle la razón a Shikamaru, necesitaba dormir… En cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió.

Shikamaru se quedó un rato vigilando el sueño de la rubia mientras la acariciaba el cabello, pensó en dormir el también, pero tenia demasiado en lo que pensar… Por eso decidió dar una vuelta por el hospital, tomar un café y decidir que seria de su vida a partir de ahora. Lo único que saco en claro es que su vida ahora eran Temari, Karura y su felicidad.

Karura, su hija, no podía evitar sonreír como un tonto al pensar en ella…

Se paró en medio del pasillo en el que estaba y miró a su alrededor, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, había andado absorto en sus pensamientos y no se había fijado por donde iba. Siguió andando recto y se situó más o menos, aquella era la zona donde estaban los heridos graves y las salas de operaciones, y aquel pasillo terminaba en un quirófano. Allí había un hombre sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, Shikamaru decidió salir de allí, no era una zona por la que pasear. Cuando se iba una voz lo llamo.

-¿Shikamaru?-se giró y miró mejor a aquel hombre.

-¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó preocupado acercándose al hombre.

Kakashi le miro con angustia antes de susurrar:

-Anko.

Shikamaru miró al quirófano, si Anko estaba allí algo grave la había pasado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No se, cuando salí de la boda tuve un mal presentimiento y pase a ver a Anko. Estaba en el suelo desmayada y había sangre, yo…

Shikamaru se sentó al lado de Kakashi y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Anko es una mujer muy fuerte, luchara por su hijo, tenlo por seguro…

Kakashi no contestó. Pasaron media hora mas allí, cada segundo que pasaba la angustia del hombre aumentaba. Shikamaru pensó que ya era de día y debía ir a avisar a sus padres y cuñados de que Temari ya había tenido el niño, pero no podía dejar a Kakashi solo. Un rato después la luz del quirófano se apagó y los dos se pusieron en pie. Kakashi se acercó a la puerta por la que un rato más tarde salió Sakura. La chica llevaba un bebé en brazos que lloraba nerviosamente. El hombre se acercó a ella centrando toda su atención en el bebe, su hijo… Era mas pequeño de lo normal, ya que había nacido antes de tiempo, pero parecía sano, Kakashi lo cogió feliz. Shikamaru suspiro tranquilo pero al mirar a Sakura cambio de parecer. La chica lloraba amargamente mientras miraba a su sensei que parecía tener ojos solo para su hijo, cruzó una mirada con Shikamaru y el chico la pregunto sin palabras _¿Anko?_, Sakura negó y lloro más fuerte. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo a la pared con rabia

Kakashi al oír el ruido levanto la vista de su hijo y se giro, Shikamaru parecía consternado por algo, miro a Sakura con una mal presentimiento. Sakura, aquella niña que conocía desde que tenía doce años y que ahora era una gran mujer se acerco a él.

-Kakashi-dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en su hombro-Lo siento, Anko…

-No-dijo Kakashi negando con la cabeza mientras apretaba a su hijo contra él- Ella no… No es justo-El hombre lloró amargamente y se tiró de rodillas al suelo, Sakura se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazó-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Ella no tenía que morir… No puede dejarle solo, dejarnos solos…

Sakura no contestó, cualquier cosa que dijera en es momento seria absurda e innecesaria, solo abrazo a su sensei dándole algo de apoyo…

--

Temari despertó cuando la luz le dio de pleno en la cara, alguien había descorrido la cortina.

-Buenos días, mamá-dijo Yoshino sonriendo.

-Buenos días, abuela-contestó Temari abrazando a la mujer. Shikaku se acerco a ellas y le dio un beso en el frente a Temari-Quiero ver a mi niña…

-Y yo conocer a mi nieta-añadió Yoshino. En ese momento llego una enfermera llevando una cuna en la que dormía una niña. Detrás de ella un hombre de pelo moreno que normalmente llevaba marcas moradas en la cara la seguía con la boca abierta. Temari se incorporó para coger a su niña. Su hermano se acercó a ella todavía mirando a la pequeña.

-Es preciosa hermana, es la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca.

-Gracias Kankuro-contestó Temari sonriendo mientras miraba a su pequeña, se dio cuenta de que tenia pelo en la cabecita pero era tan rubio que casi no se notaba-No te pongas celosa Mariko-añadió mirando a su cuñada que estaba al lado de su novio.

-En absoluto-dijo la chica sonriendo-Kankuro tiene razón, felicidades Temari.

-¿Que, qué os parece?-preguntó Temari a sus suegros que se habían quedado mirando a su nieta embobados.

-Perfecta-dijo Shikaku emocionado. Su mujer sonrió y se dieron un beso.

-Oh, que gran honor, el Kazekage y su prometida nos honran con su presencia, ¿se os han pegado las sábanas?-dijo Mariko irónicamente cuando la pareja entró por la puerta.

Gaara la ignoró y Matsuri sonrojada la miro con rabia. El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermana y miró con detenimiento a su sobrina.

-Te presento a Karura hermano-El chico asintió y Kankuro levanto la cabeza.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Karura, como mamá-contestó Temari sonriendo. Kankuro asintió emocionado y beso a su hermana-¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

-Aquí-contesto el chico desde la puerta. Su madre corrió a abrazarle y felicitarle. El chico sonrió, después abrazo a su padre y le dijo algo al oído. El hombre asintió y apretó un puño con rabia, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Temari. Después saludó a sus cuñados y besó a Temari. La chica le sonrió y le pasó a la niña que seguía dormida. El chico cogió a su hija y la besó una manita tiernamente.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarles un momento de intimidad a los nuevos papás. Venga vamos a tomarnos un pelotazo en honor a mi nieta.

-Shikaku es muy temprano para beber.

-Mujer no seas problemática, de verdad lo necesito. ¡Vamos!

Los demás asintieron y salieron de la habitación después de despedirse. Shikamaru siguió acariciando a su pequeña sentado en la cama mientras Temari lo miraba.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? ¿Es algo malo?-Shikamaru asintió-¿Está bien la niña?

-Si, la niña está perfecta.

-¿Entonces qué pasa? Dímelo sin rodeos

-Anko…Anko ha muerto dando a luz a su bebé. La tuvieron que hacer una cesárea y perdió demasiada sangre.

Temari se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida y luego lloró. Shikamaru la acarició el brazo. Temari se llevó una mano al pecho y después la bajó hasta su vientre donde horas antes había estado su hija.

-¿Está bien el bebe?

-Si. Es un niño, le van a llamar Sakumo, como el padre de Kakashi, a Anko también le gustaba el nombre…

-¿Y Kakashi?

-Está destrozado, yo y Sakura hemos estado con el todo este tiempo pero…-Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior y no pudo evitar llorar mientras recordaba cuanto les había costado tranquilizar al hombre.

-Escúchame Shikamaru, Anko murió por su hijo y Kakashi deberá sacarlo a delante como sea y nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudar. No tenemos derecho a llorar, no debemos hacerlo, siempre hay que mirar adelante…

-Temari, siempre tan valiente…

-Solo si tu estas conmigo.

Shikamaru abrazó a Temari y ella se acurruco en sus brazos con su hija al lado. Se sentía triste, pero sabia que Anko había muerto por traer vida al mundo y esa era una forma hermosa de morir…

--

Kurenai miró al cielo y dejó que la lluvia la empapara mezclándose con sus lágrimas. Luego bajo la vista hasta la tumba de la que había sido en los últimos tiempos su mejor amiga y se dejo caer en la hierba junto a Kakashi. El hombre tenía la mirada clavada en el nombre escrito en la lápida _Mitarashi Anko._ Anko se había ido…

Kurenai abrazo al hombre como el lo había echo cuando Asuma murió, dándole todo su apoyo. Kakashi apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su amiga y le pregunto:

-¿Como lo hiciste Kurenai? ¿Cómo hiciste para seguir adelante?

-Pensando en mi hijo. Kakashi tienes que luchar por ese niño, tendrás que ser su padre y su madre a la vez.

-No se si podré hacerlo solo.

-No estas solo, tienes a mucha gente dispuesta ayudarme como me ayudasteis a mi, muchos te quieren…

Temari se seco las lagrimas con una mano sujetando a su niña en el otro brazo, Shikamaru a su lado sostenía un paraguas.

-Temari si quieres quedarte un rato más me llevo a la niña.

-No, solo será un minuto más…

-Temari…-dijo entonces un niño acercándose a ella de la mano de Kiba.

-Asuma-la chica se agacho a la altura de el niño que soltó a Kiba y se abrazo a Temari con cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña-No llores cariño.

-Pero es que estoy triste, el hijo de Kakashi no va a tener mamá y yo no tengo papá. Eso no es justo.

-Yo tampoco tengo papás, pero tengo a Shika y a mi niña, como tú tienes a tu mamá y Sakumo tiene a su papá. Además nos tenemos los unos a los otros, yo cuido de ti aunque no sea tu mamá porque también te quiero. ¿Entiendes?

El niño asintió frotándose los ojos.

-Yo también cuidare del hijo de Kakashi y de tu niña. Y del sobrino de Kiba-añadió mirando al chico que le sonrió-Prometo cuidarles porque son más pequeños que yo y tengo que protegerles.

-Eres muy buen chico Asuma, se que los cuidaras.

-Lo he prometido-dijo el niño y sonrió.

En ese momento paró de llover y un rallo de sol se dejo ver. Temari se levanto y dejo que el sol la diera en el rostro. Y sonrió también, sonrió porque ese era el fin de la vida de Anko si, pero también era el comienzo de la vida de su hijo…

_El comienzo de la historia de la vida de Nara Karura, Hatake Sakumo y Umino Kosuke, una historia de amistad y amor, una historia digna de contar. Si ha alguien le interesa…_

* * *

**Y aquí termina este fic, bueno queda el epilogo pero solo es para cerrar algunas historias... No sabéis lo que me ha costado terminar este capitulo, he estado a punto de cambiarlo pero creo que así esta bien, la muerte de Anko era necesaria, pensar que ella murió por su hijo y esa es una muerte muy digna para una mujer...**

**Sobre el final, si, por si no os habéis enterado todavía esta historia tiene una continuación, no se si os gustara pero creo que es una historia muy entretenida, prometo desvelar algo mas sobre el argumento en el epilogo...**

**Bueno ahora es cuando vosotros me dejáis un review ya sea para felicitarme o amenazarme de muerte, y yo me despido de vosotros no sin antes agradeceros por haber seguido esta historia y por todos vuestros reviews, se os quiere!!**

**Mil besos**

**P.D. Mañana (8 de agosto) es mi cumple!! 15 añitos!! Así que ya sabéis...**


	13. Epílogo

**Por fin he terminado con el epílogo... **

**Comentarios al final, leerlos por favor...**

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Qué color ha salido?

-Rosa…

-¿Rosa? ¿Qué significa?

-Significa que… ¡Vamos a ser tías!-chillaron al unísono Temari y Matsuri emocionadas.

Mariko se puso pálida y le arrancó de las manos la prueba de embarazo a Matsuri que daba saltitos con Temari por la habitación. Era indudablemente rosa…

-No-dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama de sus cuñados.

-¡Si!-dijo Temari

-Nooo

-¡Que si!

-No, no, no… ¡Voy a matarle! ¡Juro porque me llamo Mariko que lo mato!

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-¡Por machito! No te preocupes cariño que yo controlo, y mira como controla. ¡Estoy preñada!-La morena se incorporó en la cama y sus cuñadas se sentaron a su lado.

-Si matas a mi hermano luego tendré que matarte yo a ti por tonta, además vas a tener un bebé no una bomba, no es el fin del mundo.

-¡Tengo veinte años!

-Y yo veintiuno y una hija de cuatro meses…

-No es lo mismo, Shikamaru es un tío increíble pero Kankuro….Echara a correr cuando se entere.

-No lo hará-replicó la rubia-Mi hermano te ama y tu le tienes comiendo de tu mano.

Mariko cerró los ojos y se derrumbó sobre el regazo de Matsuri mientras Temari se dirigía a la cuna donde su pequeña acababa de despertar.

-¿Has oído Karura? Vas a tener un primito o una primita, ¿no te hace ilusión?-preguntó Temari a la niña que la miro con sus ojitos azules medio cerrados y volvió a dormir-¿Cómo podrá dormir tanto?-preguntó Temari retóricamente.

-Se suele decir que de tal palo tal astilla, y la niña a salido a su papi-dijo Matsuri que se había levantado mientras le hacia una carantoña a Karura -Y hablando de su papi voy a ir a ver si los chicos se han despertado, no me fió ni un pelo de ellos… Y tu Mariko deja de lamentarte y ayuda a Temari a vestirse-Mariko abandono su postura de martil y se le iluminaron los ojos, si había algo que animara a esa mujer era la moda.

-Matsuri, por favor, no le digas nada a Kankuro todavía.

-Descuida, no seré yo la que se coma el marrón…-Y dicho esto abandono la habitación dirigiéndose hacía el hogar de Shikaku y Yoshino.

Mariko suspiró e intentó concentrarse en la ropa.

-A ver lo primero que vas a hacer es darte un baño relajante mientras yo y la niña nos vestimos, así que al baño.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres vestir tú a Karura? Cuando quiere es bastante problemática… ¡Mierda! Ya estoy hablando como él otra vez…

Temari se fue al baño y Mariko rió bajito. Se acercó a la pequeña que gruñó al ser sacada de su cómoda cuna y se la quedó mirando.

-Venga Kakura, que hoy tus papis se casan, ¿no estas contenta?-La niña que había comenzado a sollozar se intento zafar de los brazos de su tía para volver a dormir-No cariño, ya has dormido suficiente, hay que ver lo que te pareces a tu madre por fuera y los idéntica que eres a tu padre por dentro-Mariko dejo a la niña sobre la cama de sus padres, Karura se puso feliz por tener un lugar en el que seguir soñando pero su tía Mariko no estaba por la labor de dejarla dormir. La probó diez vestidos, todos comprados por Ino en uno de sus arrebatos consumistas, y al final la dejo puesto uno azul claro, con zapatitos a juego-¡Pero que preciosa que es esta niña!-dijo Mariko levantándola de la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Pues claro, algo habrá tenido que sacar de su madre-dijo Temari que ya había salido del baño mientras se secaba el pelo. La niña estiró los bracitos hacia su madre que la cogió feliz de que la niña mostrara interés en algo, pero lo que la interesaba a Karura era el pecho de su madre-Comer y dormir, esa es tu vida… Pues bien que haces ahora que puedes…

-Si, que después vienen los problemas-dijo Mariko tocándose el vientre mientras se sentaba al lado de su cuñada.

-Un bebé no es un problema, es una bendición, lo entenderás cuando tengas al tuyo en tus brazos-dijo Temari acariciando la cabecita de Kakura mientas la niña mamaba concentrada, era una escena tan tierna…

-Creo que ya lo entiendo… Lo que pasa es que tengo pánico, pánico a todo…

-Mariko no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, en cuanto veas a tu hijo todos los problemas serán pequeños y Kankuro lo mismo, e incluso más, ya ves como esta con su sobrina pues imagínate con su hijo…

-Si, tienes razón…

_Si, tengo razón pero van a ser nueve meses muy largos, espero que por lo menos Kankuro no salga corriendo…_

Matsuri y Yoshino bebían té en la cocina mientras reían. La señora Nara tenía un ataque de melancolía y le estaba contando a la chica anécdotas de Shikamaru de pequeño…

-Parece que fue ayer cuando lo tenía en mis brazos, y ahora es padre y se casa… Es tan joven…-Matsuri sonrió y le pasó una mano por la espalda a la mujer-Oh, lo siento querida, te estoy aburriendo con mis historias de vieja.

-En absoluto Yoshino-san, es usted una mujer fascinante… Creo que deberíamos ir a despertar a los chicos, no les va dar tiempo para arreglars…

-¡PANDA DE VAGOS! ¡DESPERTAAAAAR!

Matsuri pegó un chillido y dejó caer la taza, ¡que grito!

-Perdona bonita pero es que en esta casa las cosas funcionan así, con estos hombres no valen las sutilezas.

-No perdone usted, ahora mismo lo recojo.

-Anda déjame a mí, sube a ver si tú los despiertas…

Matsuri asintió y salió de la cocina, subió al piso de arriba y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, allí estaba Kankuro roncando como un oso y Gaara con carita de ángel. La chica sonrió, se acerco a su prometido y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. El chico separó los parpados y sonrió.

-Debo haber muerto y estoy en los cielos con un ángel.

-No, solo tienes resaca, aunque si llegas tarde a la boda de tu hermana puede que si mueras…

Gaara hizo una mueca divertida, Matsuri se acercó a Kankuro y le tapó la nariz. El chico empezó a ponerse rojo hasta que abrió los ojos y Matsuri le soltó.

-Puta-susurró Kankuro entre toses

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi prometida?-preguntó Gaara preparando un ataque de arena. Kankuro le miró acojonado y le levantó de la cama.

-Nada, nada. Gracias Matsuri-chan por despertarme, me voy a duchar-Y salió corriendo.

Matsuri rió y Gaara sonrió, se quedaron mirándose, la chica volvió a acercase a él y le besó esta vez con más pasión. Cuando se separaron Matsuri sonreía picadamente.

-¿Qué estas planeando?-preguntó Gaara levantando una ceja

-Umm, sobre nosotros nada, no me interesa morir a manos de tu hermana. Es que me he acordado de una cosa… Una cosa sobre tu hermano y Mariko.

-¿Ya te ha vuelto a contar Mariko sus perversiones?-preguntó Gaara, Matsuri se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Mas bien son las consecuencias de sus perversiones… Vas a ser tío.

Gaara abrió los ojos al máximo y miró a la morena incrédulo.

-Estas bromeando.

-Jamás bromearía con algo así, y calla que tu hermano no lo sabe. Lo que daría por ver su cara cuando se entere…

-¿Cuándo se entere quien de que?-preguntó Kankuro que volvía del baño tapándose solo con una toalla. Matsuri tartamudeo y se cayó de la cama, en parte por la semidesnudez de su cuñado y en parte porque casi la caga… Gaara suspiró y miró a su hermano con rabia por presentarse así delante de Matsuri, ayudo a la chica a levantarse antes de contestar.

-Nada, cosas de la aldea…

-Si eso, cosas de la aldea, voy a ver que tal le va a Shikamaru, vestiros…

Dicho esto Matsuri salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y Gaara le lanzó una almohada a su hermano que se carcajeo.

--

Eran las 11.43 la boda comenzaba a las 12.00 y todavía no habían llegado los novios, eso era malo, muy malo… Sobre todo para el despreocupado Choji que tenia que aguantar la furia de su novia. Ino andaba nerviosa por el jardín indicando a la gente donde se podía sentar y lanzando maldiciones por cualquier cosa.

-¡Kibaaa! Tu perro se a meado en la _Zoysia japonica_, ¿tu sabes lo que cuesta que crezca tanto?

-¿En la que?-pregunto Kiba divertido

-Es el césped, Kiba, en el césped. Podrías enseñarle modales…

-Es un perro Ino, no pretenderás que valla al váter.

-No, pero… Va, déjalo-Ino se giró furiosa y empezó a dar zancadas hacia la otra punta del jardín con Choji siguiéndola pacientemente. Pasaron por delante de Kakashi-sensei que llevaba un carrito de bebé y les saludo alegremente, Ino le gruño y Choji se disculpo mientras encogía los hombros.

-Es la última vez que organizo una boda, ¡la última! Encima que les dejo mi casa… ¿Pero donde se habrán metido?

Kakashi se quedó flipando y Sakura le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No te preocupes Ino es así-sonrió Sakura saludando a su sensei luego se agachó al carrito y cogió al niño que allí descansaba-Buenos días precioso-Sakura hizo una mueca y Sakumo se rió agradecido-Pero que niño mas simpático.

Es ese momento Naruto se acerco a ellos seguido por Hinata y Sasuke y se puso a hacer monerías para que el pequeño volviera a reír mientras Sakura lo acunaba. Los que se rieron fueron Kakashi, Hinata y Sasuke por la actitud de los dos amigos. Al rato Kakashi cogió a su pequeño alegando que era su padre y que Sakura era capaz de secuéstralo y luego les dijo a Hinata y Sasuke:

-Darles pronto a estos dos uno para ellos o me malcriaran al mío.

Hinata se sonrojo y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, y Sakura y Naruto siguieron haciéndole carantoñas al pequeño…

Ino estaba al borde un ataque de histeria, su rostro habitualmente bello y adorable era una mascara de ira, casi la salía humo de las orejas… Cinco minutos, quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la ceremonia y ni los novios ni los padrinos habían aparecido. Estaba apunto de ir ella misma a por ellos cuando oyó la voz de Yoshino. La mujer reprendía a su marido mientras intentaba peinar el cabello de su hijo, por detrás iban Matsuri y Gaara agarrados del brazo y Kankuro con pinta de aburrido. Choji agarro a Ino de ambos brazos para evitar que aquello terminara en entierro, la rubia pataleo y chilló maldiciones hacia Shikamaru durante unos segundos, no se podía permitir perder más tiempo. Cuando estuvo más o menos serenada todos entraron al jardín.

El jardín de los Yamanaka era una verdadera obra de arte botánica, flores de lo mas comunes combinaban en perfecta armonía con otras de exótica belleza y los arbustos y frutales estaban colocados armónicamente por todo el espacio, era un lugar pacifico y tranquilo, todo lo contrario que Ino en ese momento. Obligo al grupo a dirigirse al pequeño altar que había situado al fondo del jardín que estaba lleno de gente que charlaba animadamente sentada en sillas y dejo sentarse a Kakuro, Gaara y Matsuri que obedecieron aliviados. Después respiro para relajarse y saco un estuche de maquillaje del bolso, pego un chillido al ver que su maquillaje era un desastre y se puso a arreglarlo mientras hablaba con los Nara.

-¿Esta todo en orden?-pregunto-¿Tenéis los anillos?

-Todo esta perfecto-aseguro Yoshino.

-¿Y porque habéis tardado tanto?

-Hemos tenido algunas dificultades técnicas.

-Dificultades técnicas… ¡Que te has pasado dos horas arreglándote!

-Lo lógico para ir a la boda de mi único hijo Shikaku, mira Ino cuando he salido del cuarto y he visto que se habían dormido otra vez y ni siquiera se habían duchado… No los he matado por mi Karurita.

Ino cerró el estuche de maquillaje y sonrió encantadoramente.

-Lo importante es que habéis llegado y todo va bien-dijo y miró a su alrededor fijándose en que todo fuera perfecto-¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué son esas ojeras?

El chico bostezó y miró con los ojos medio cerrados a su amiga.

-Ino no chilles, por Kami... Y nunca, nunca retes a alguien de la aldea de la arena a beber licor.

Ino suspiró e intentó centrar la rabia que sentía hacia Shikamaru por haber bebido tanto el día antes de su boda en algo más constructivo, sacó de su bolso corrector de ojeras y volvió a abrir el maquillaje. Shikamaru dio un paso a atrás.

-Amigo será mejor que dejes que haga lo que quiera, o morirás joven-dijo Choji que había sacado una bolsa del patatas de dios sabe donde.

Shikamaru suspiró y se dejo hacer. Para cuando Ino termino su trabajo, perfecto por cierto esta chica tendría que haber sido maquilladora, la rabia de la rubia quedaba empequeñecida por la de Shikamaru. Su adorable cuñado Kankuro, que ya le llamaba mariquita por tener resaca cuando el estaba fresco como una rosa, ahora dudaba de la paternidad de Karura al ver que Shikamaru usaba cosméticos de mujer. En chico le había contestado que aquí el único que se maquillaba normalmente era él y Kankuro le estaba echando el discurso sobre el origen de sus marcas y la tradición de la arena, discurso que interrumpió la llegada de Mariko con Karura en brazos.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Ino-¿Y Temari?

-Fuera-dijo la chica jadeando por las prisas, Gaara se levantó y fue en busca de su hermana

-Bien, pues ya puede comenzar al ceremonia-Ino y Choji abrazaron a su amigo y luego se fueron a sentar junto a los Nara. Mariko se sentó al lado de su novio con Karura y levantó la manita de la niña para que saludara a su padre que devolvió el saludo nervioso. Shikamaru se había quedado solo junto al hombre que iba oficiar la ceremonia y todos los invitados le miraban expectantes. Tenten que sonreía de oreja a oreja le hizo una foto y Kosuke empezó a llorar en los brazos de su madre…

El chico miró a las nubes y maldijo el momento en el que Temari le había convencido de organizar una boda por todo lo alto, pero era eso, o morir a manos de Ino…

Temari respiró hondo y sonrió nerviosa a su hermano.

-¿Cómo estoy?-dijo colocándose el cabello.

-Preciosa como siempre, y ahora vamos-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.

Cuando Temari y Gaara llegaron todo el mundo se levantó y el tiempo pasó a cámara lenta. La mujer llevaba un kimono blanco con bordados en negro y dorado impresionante e iba peinada con un elaborado recogido, y a su lado su hermano vestido de negro caminaba con elegancia.

Cuando llegaron junto a Shikamaru, Gaara le ofreció la mano de Temari que el chico estrecho, hizo una pequeña reverencia a los futuros novios y tomo asiento junto a Matsuri.

Temari observo a Shikamaru, vestido de azul oscuro y con el pelo en una coleta baja parecía mayor de lo que era y esta increíblemente hermoso.

-¿Llevas maquillaje?

-Ino-contestó Shikamaru y suspiro, Temari rió-Todavía estamos a tiempo de echar a correr. Al bosque o al desierto, solos, nosotros y Karura.

-Suena genial, pero Ino y Yoshino jamás nos lo perdonarían.

-Bien, hagamos felices a ese par de problemáticas-Dicho esto Shikamaru beso la mano de Temari y la ceremonia empezó.

Al final Temari tendría que darle las gracias a Ino por convencerla, allí en el jardín el ambiente era mágico y el sol de agosto calentaba de una manera muy agradable.

La ceremonia quitándole lo pesado de las ceremonias tradicionales fue preciosa y perfecta.

Karura miraba fijamente a sus padres en los brazos de su tío, sin hacer ni un ruido como si entendiera lo importante que era aquel momento para ellos. Kankuro la hacia carantoñas de vez en cuando y Mariko notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Kankuro, tengo que decirte algo…

-Eh, Ino-dijo Kiba tocándole el hombro a la rubia que miraba maravillada a la pareja.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Kiba?-pregunto Ino girándose a la fila de atrás.

-Te quería pedir perdón por lo del césped.

-Perdonado, ¿solo era eso?

-No-sonrió-Tengo un cotilleo increíble.

-Habla…

Kankuro se acercó a Mariko que parecía haberse quedado sin voz al mismo tiempo que Ino acerca la oreja al Inuzuka.

-Estoy embarazada…

-Mariko esta preñada…

El chillido de sorpresa de Ino se unió al "¡¿Cómo?!" de Kankuro e hizo que incluso Temari y Shikamaru se giraran a ver que pasaba. Ino se sonrojo e inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa y Kankuro se quedo blanco como una hoja de papel y paso la niña que gimoteaba asustada por el grito a Mariko.

El viejo que oficiaba la ceremonia carraspeo y prosiguió.

-Y bien, como iba diciendo, si nadie tiene ningún inconveniente con esta unión que se produce de muto acuerdo y por amor, y cuyos contrayentes juran amarse y respetarse por siempre, yo les declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Temari y Shikamaru se besaron mientras todos aplaudían, todos menos Kankuro que seguía pálido.

-¿Kankuro estas bien?-pregunto Mariko asustada.

-Em-ba-ra-za-da-dijo Kankuro antes de perder el conocimiento y desmayarse sobre la hierba.

-¡Kankuro!

* * *

**Y se acabo! Se que es un final raro de cojones pero es que si continuo me queda el epilogo infinito... **

**Vale el epilogo era básicamente para que se os quedara un buen sabor de boca y porque necesitaba introducir al bebe de Mariko y Kankuro en la historia. No os preocupéis, Kankuro sale del shock tiempo después y es muy feliz con su hija, a la que llaman Meiko, aunque luego la niña les salga rebelde xD**

**Prometí adelantar mas sobre el argumento de la continuación en el epilogo y a ello voy...**

**Han pasado 18 años desde la boda de Temari y Shikamaru, y ahora todos tienen hijos, una nueva generación que va a dar muchos problemas... Es una historia sobre amor y amistad y como les hacemos daño a las personas que queremos sin darnos cuenta. Celos, sexo, envidias... ¡Vaya con los nenes! **

**Sobre los protas, solo voy a desvelar algunos nombres y vosotros ya hacéis vuestras teorías... **

**-Sarutobi Asuma (El hijo de Asuma y Kurenai, 21 años): Mujeriego, divertido y sobre todo buena persona, aunque no es consciente de algunas cosas que hace…**

**-Nara Karura (La hija de Temari y Shikamaru, 18 años): Una chica muy especial, bella e inteligente, pero con todos los defectos de sus padres... La pobre se mete en un problema del que o sabe o no quiere salir...**

**-Hatake Sakumo (El hijo de Kakashi y Anko, 18 años). Su belleza le haría conseguir todo lo que quiere menos una cosa... Esta ahí para hacer que Karura no se derrumbe y tener una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Luego descubrirá a alguien más a la que cuidar ;)**

**-Umino Kosuke (El hijo de Iruka y Hana, 18 años): Extrovertido, divertido y fiel, un gran amigo, aunque también celosos y brusco. Se deja llevar por sus instintos y no sabe muy bien lo que quiere.**

**-Meiko (La hija de Kankuro y Mariko, 17 años): Guapa y promiscua, si quiere algo lo consigue. No deja nunca indiferente a nadie y tiene una personalidad fuerte y amable que esconde su debilidad. Es mucho más inteligente de lo que parece a simple vista y desde hace años se encarga de los asuntos de su tío, ahora Naruto necesitara su ayuda... Su lema: Nunca te enamores, ¿podrá cumplirlo?**

**-Nara Shikaku (El hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, 15 años): El ojito derecho de mami xD Es el doble de su abuelo paterno con una personalidad muy parecida a la de su madre pero con toda la inteligencia y tranquilidad de su padre. El chico perfecto, excepto porque es lo contrario de lo que aparenta...**

**-Uzumaki Minato (El hijo de Naruto y Hinata, 15 años): Simpático y divertido como su padre pero también puede ser tan tímido como su madre con alguna personas. Su nombre parece elegido a la perfección porque es la vida imagen de su abuelo, pero sus técnicas... Su hermana mayor (Himeko) será su mayor apoyo y le ayudara con todas sus dudas... Mantiene una relación muy especial con Shikaku, demasiado especial, diría Hikari...**

**-Hyuga Hikari (La hija de Neji y Tenten, 15 años): Puede ser tan fría y distante como su padre o tan dulce y calida como su madre, todo depende que como tenga el día y con quien esta. Lo que si que no puede esconder es su belleza, que de poco la sirve al principio... Shikaku confía en ella pero ella no reacciona como el esperaba... Encontrara quien la haga feliz, pero para eso tendrá que pasarlo algo mal primero.**

**Hay más personajes, pero estos son los más importantes. Y bien, ¿os interesa la historia?, ¿creéis que pinta bien? Pues pronto la leeréis... A ver si alguien es capaz de adivinar la trama, he dado muchas pistas...**

**Bien me despido de este fic no sin daros antes las gracias todos lo que habéis seguido la historia, se os quiere!!**

**Besitossss!!**


End file.
